Ice Bending
by Jealouswayward
Summary: Elsa and Anna receive a letter from the White Lotus informing them that their old friend Jacob (Gender bent Korra) is the new Avatar and that they have been invited to his birthday ceremony. What happens when he reveals a secret so great that he runs off? Join Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Jacob's sisters as they try to bring him home. A little bit Elsa x OC Avatar.
1. Character Sheet

Ice Bending

By: Jelouswayward

**Something I came up with in the middle of the night while reading.**

**Characters**

Avatar Jacob: The next Avatar after Aang. He was born with the powers of ice and snow. Before he found out about his powers and that he was the next Avatar, Jacob and his sisters stayed with the Arendelle royal family, where they became good friends with Anna and Elsa. His family and he were relocated to the booming town of Tyrilles by the White Lotus. He is outgoing and tough.**(Author's note: I've always loved the name Jacob don't judge) **His hair is blonde, his skin pale, and his eyes are ice blue. He is a Waterbender, a Firebender, and an Earthbender. He hasn't unlocked his Airbending yet due to his lack of spiritual connections with his past lives.

Hannah: She is three years younger than her older Jacob; you can say that they are two peas in a pod. Like her brother she is outgoing, tough, and hyper 24/7. She has brown hair and blue eyes, her skin is tan. She is a skilled Waterbender.

Erica: Jacob's youngest sister two years younger than Hannah. You can say she's the gentlest out to the three. She has jet black hair and pale skin. She is a Firebender because their mother is one.

Anna: Princess of Arendelle and Second in line to the throne. She was good friends with Jacob, Hannah, and Erica until they left without them knowing.

Elsa: Anna's older sister Queen of Arendelle. She has become a strong ruler after she froze her kingdom a month ago. She was best friends with Jacob before he left.

Kristoff: Anna's soon to be husband. Tall and reserved unlike his fiancé.

Sven: Kristoff's reindeer.

Olaf: Elsa's and Anna's sweet snowman.

Ogla: **This character is a surprise!**

Naga: Jacob's pet Polar bear dog. **She'll come later in the story.**

Gregory: Prince Gregory of the Northern Isles. A tall Handsome man with Brown hair.

Jason: **This character is a surprise!**

Mula: Jason's pet Catdeer.


	2. Prologue

Jacob was sleeping peacefully, until his sisters Hannah and Erica ran into the room. "Jacob wake up the sky's awake, so I'm awake we have to play!" cheered Hannah. Jacob turned slightly to his sisters. "Go play by yourselves." He replied as he pushed them off the bed. Hannah landed on the floor pouting, only seconds was her pouting replaced by a smile. She climbed back on her older brother's bed and whispered in his ear. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked. Jacob's eyes immediately shot open and smiled at them. They knew his one weakness.

Jacob and his sisters ran down the staircase of the place they called home. As soon as they entered the ballroom Hannah and Erica were jumping up and down with excitement "Do the magic!" Hannah and Erica cheered. Jacob smiled at his two sisters as he twirled his hands in a circular motion. Jacob shot his hands in the air as a blue light mixed with snow shot out his hands. Hannah and Erica were running around the ballroom laughing. "This is amazing!" yelled Hannah.

"Guys watch this!" Jacob yelled as the stopped his foot like he was Earthbending. Ice appeared out of the bottom foot, covering the floor in a thin layer of ice. "I wish Elsa and Anna were here to see this" giggled Erica. Jacob frowned; Elsa and Anna probably hated him for leaving without saying a word. But he was the Avatar and being the Avatar required to make sacrifices. Jacob smiled wondering if Elsa threw a royal fit when he left.

"Our own skating ring! Great idea Jacob!" Hannah yelled as she slid around the room. The whole ballroom was covered in snow everywhere. Jacob and his sisters made a torso of a snowman. Jacob had just finished putting the head on. Hannah tapped her chin and said "This looks more like a snowwoman than a snowman."

"What?" Jacob questions her. Hannah walked around the snowwoman three times. "Yep it's a girl" Hannah said in a serious tone. Jacob stared playing with the snowwoman's stick arms and talked in a high pitched voice "Hi I'm Ogla the snowwoman and I like warm hugs!" Hannah and Erica hugged Ogla and told the snowwoman she loved her. Jacob then used his magic to slide the three of them and Ogla across the floor. The three of them laughed at their fun.

Later Jacob made snow hills as Hannah jumped on each of them one by one. At first, Jacob was having fun with this game as he created snow hill after snow hill for his sister to jump on. But Hannah started going too fast for him to keep up. "Hannah wait slow down!" but Hannah didn't listen to his warning and keep jumping. Jacob slipped and fell on the ice. Hannah jumped and yelled "Catch me!" Jacob cried out his sisters name "Hannah!"

Without warning an icy blast shot right of his hand and hit her right on the head! Hannah fell on the floor with a THUMP. Jacob and Erica gasped and ran over to where their sister has landed. She didn't move. Jacob quickly took his sister's head in his lap, her eyes were closed. Then to his and Erica's surprise, a piece of her hair began to glow and turned white. Jacob started to panic.

"Mama!Papa!" he cried as he hugged his little sister, the ice in the room became more rugged and sharper. Ogla crumbled as the entire ballroom was covered in ice. Erica sat near her older brother trying to calm him down. "Don't worry Hannah I've got you." as he held his younger sister tightly.

The doors burned open. Jacob's parents ran right inside to their children. "Jacob what happened?" his father asked with much fear in his voice. Jacob's mother gasped when she saw Hannah unconscious in Jacob's arms. "Hannah!" she cried as she picked up the five year old.

"It was an accident!" Jacob said

Master Katara ran into the room and took Hannah in her arms. "She's ice cold." Master Katara said. Jacob looked at his sister and started crying "Hannah I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" His mother comforted him as his father asked if Master Katara could heal her. "No I can't, but I know where you can go." She handed his father a map that pointed them to a place in the forest. Jacob and his family road furiously through the forest to their destination, a tiny meadow in the forest, that had a lot of round boulders in it.

"Please help! It's my daughter!" Jacob's father yelled out into the empty meadow. Suddenly the boulders began to roll towards them and surrounded them. Then the rocks turned into trolls. "It's the Avatar" said the trolls looking at Jacob. The head troll rolled up towards them with a serious look on his ancient face.

"Strange magic here" he said. Their mother knelled as she held Hannah out to him. "Can you help her?" she asked. The trolls smiled as he put his stony hand on Hannah's head. He turned to Jacob's father. "Born with powers or cursed?" he asked. "Born." their father replied "and getting stronger."

The troll then turned his attention to Hannah. "You're lucky it wasn't the heart, For the heart is not so easily changed." Jacob's father looked worried "What do you suggest?" The troll replied "I suggest we remove all magic. Even memories of magic." They looked up in awe as images of their sisters memories played out right in front of them.

"But don't worry I'll leave the fun intact." Said the Head Troll. Hannah then smiled and was sleeping peacefully. "But she won't remember I have Ice powers" Jacob said as he hesitantly approached the troll. "Listen to me Jacob. Your power will only grow" He sprayed mist into the air of a fully grown version of Jacob using his powers in public.

"There is much beauty in your gift. But also great danger."The troll warned. Jacob gasped as the snowflake that the older version of him created turned red and all the people around began to surround him.

"If you don't learn to control it. Fear will be your greatest enemy." Jacob cringed as the people attcked the older version of him, and disappeared. Frightened Jacob help on to his father's arm and started crying."No that won't happen! We'll protect him." His father said with terror in his voice " We will teach him to control his powers."

"What it I can't!" Jacob cried. His mother wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"You can. Until then-"

"_The White Lotus will close the gates_."

The guards closed the large gates of the compound. Inside people were closing windows. All wear depressed expressions.

"_We will limit his contact with the world, and no one else is to know about his powers"_

"_Including Hannah"._

Hannah walked out in the hallway and sees Jacob opening the door to his room. He looks at her sadly before going inside.

**A couple of months latter**

Jacob spent all day training and in his room. He didn't want to hurt his sister, so when she came to his room to ask him to play he would refuse and tell her to go away.

Winter came and snow began to fall in the town. Hannah happily watched snowflakes fall outside her window. She ran to Jacob's door. She happily knocked four times.

"Jacob?"

**Song: Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Hannah: **Do you wanna build a snowman?**

** Come on , let's go and play!**

** I never see you anymore.**

** Come out the door,**

** It's like you've gone away!**

She was waterbending in the ballroom alone.

** We used to be best buddies**

** And now we're not **

** I wish you would tell me why…!**

She talked through the keyhole of Jacob's door.

** Do you wanna build a snowman?**

** It doesn't have to be a snowman!**

"Go away Hannah!"

** Okay, bye…**

Jacob watched his sisters play in the snow. He began to feel a familiar sensation on his hands and quickly backed away from his window as it froze in ice. Jacob's father placed a pair of gloves on his hands, "The gloves will help. See?" Jacob realized his ice powers couldn't be unleashed while he wore gloves.

"Conceal it.."

"Don't feel it" He finished his father's sentence. They said the last sentance together

"Don't let it show"

He was happy that he could still waterbend, firebend, and earthbend with the gloves on.

But he still didn't leave the safety of his room.

Four years have passed. Hannah was now nine years-old and has become more skilled at waterbending. Erica was now seven years-old and started practicing firebending at a school in the Fire Nation.

Hannah ran up to Jacob's door and knocked happily. Thinking he would come out.

**Song: Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Hannah:** Do you wanna build a snowman?**

** Or ride our bike around the halls?**

She rides her bike down the stairs and crashes into some flower vases.

**I think some company is overdue.**

** I've started taking to the pictures on the wall!**

"Hang in there, Roku" she said to one of the paintings

** It gets a little lonely.**

** All these empty rooms.**

** Just watching the hours tick by…**

She looked at the hands of a Grand-father clock go back and forth, She made tick tock sounds with her mouth.

"tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock"

Meanwhile, a Twelve year-old Avatar Jacob started to panic as his parents tried to calm him down. The whole left side of his room was covered in ice.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" He cried

"Getting upset only makes it worse! calm down!" his father insisted as he slowly approached his son.

"No! Don't touch me!" Jacob said as he backed away from his parents in fear. Jacob father reached out to him.

But he backed away further, "Please… I don't want to hurt you." His parents looked at each other with hurt expressions. It pained them to see Jacob like this.

Six years have passed Jacob was now Eighteen years-old. He had grown into a handsome young Avatar. He spends most of his time training or reading in his room.

Hannah was now fifteen years-old. She was beautiful, energetic, playful, and childish. She always wonders why her brother "The Avatar" protector and peace-bringer of the world would shut it out.

Their parents were going to visit their sister for her thirteenth birthday. Hannah ran to her parent's room. She slowly stops at Jacob's door as if she was going to knock, but she shook her head and keep running. "See you guys in a week!" she says as she hugs her parents necks.

Her mother kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes. "Behave yourself." She said

Jacob's parents walked down the staircase and were greeted by Jacob. He lowered his head and asked "Do you have to go?" His father and mother smiled at him. "You'll be Jacob" said his father.

His mother moved in to kiss him on his forehead, but he quickly backed away. His mother wore sadden expression on her face. "We love you" she told him. He replied "I love you too"

"Have a nice trip." He said as he walked up the stairs.

But their trip did not go well. On the way to the Fire Nation a terrible storm hit and sunk the ship. There were no survivors.

Word came to the compound that the Avatar's parents have died. A funeral was held to honor their parents. It was a sad evening in the compound as Hannah stood by her parent's grave stones…alone.

Hannah slowly walked to her brother's room and knocked.

"Jacob?"

**Song: Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Hannah:** Please I know you're in there.**

** People are asking where you've been.**

** They say, "Have courage" and I'm trying to.**

** I'm right out here for you **

** Just let me in...**

** We only have each other **

** Just the three of us**

Erica was at the end of the hallway. Her eyes were red from crying

** What are we going to do?**

** Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Hannah sat in front of Jacob's door with her back pressed against it as she cried. On the other side Jacob did the same, His room was covered in ice.

What are we going to do he thought to himself.

_**Ok as you guys can tell this is my first story. I'm trying my best belive it or not. **_

_**It whould help me if you guys commented on my writing in the comments (I really...really need help).**_

_**Spoiler* Elsa and Anna will make their first appreance in chapter 1: Three years later**_


	3. Three years later

**Three years later in Arendelle**

Anna ran happily down the hallway with a letter in hand. She stopped at her sister's office, knocking twice. "Come in." A replie came behind the door, Anna bursts in the room and trips on the rug. She falls face first on the floor. Elsa immediately gets out of her seat and runs to her sister's side.

"Anna!"

"I'm ok!" Anna giggles as she gets up. Elsa returns to her seat "Anna promise to be more careful." Anna rolls her eyes "I will just lighten up." Elsa looks at her sister face and her eyes move down to Anna's hands. Elsa sees the letter "Whats that?" Anna again rolls her eyes at her sister. "It's a letter dummie." Elsa rolls her eyes.

"I know that. Who is it-"

Kristoff walks in the room. "Is every thing ok? I heard a noise." he says while looking between Anna and Elsa. "Just Anna showing off her Mastery of sophisticated Grace." Elsa giggles. Anna then remembers the letter. "Elsa, read this! guess whos it from!" Anna shoves the letter in Elsa's face. "OK, Just calm down!" Elsa takes the letter and looks at the seal.

The seal is in the shape of a lotus flower. "What does the White Lotus want with us?" Elsa slowly opens the letter. "Maybe we get to meet the new Avatar! Read it!" Anna practically shouted. Kristoff covers his ears. "Jeez, Anna take a chill pill." Before Anna could say any thing back to him, Elsa starts to read the letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle_

_You have been invited to Avatar Jacob's 21st birthday ceromony. The event will be held on June the 3rd, as requested by his sisters you and your sister have been invited a day early(June the 2nd). Hannah and Erica have also requested that you bring only one guest with you. The Avatar hopes you can make it._

_sincerly,_

_Mater Katara_

Elsa blinked and keep reading over the words _Avatar Jacob._ Anna stood in front of her wide eyed and her mouth wide open. "Wow..." Anna said as she took the letter back from Elsa. Kristoff frowned "You guys know him?." Elsa sat there too shocked for words. She ran her hand threw her braided hair. Anna keep reading the letter over again and started smiling . Elsa broke the silince

"Yes we knew him and his sisters when we were little yes."

Anna swirled around. "I can't believe it! Jacob is the Avatar" Anna dances around the room like a child. They didn't notice Olaf at the doorway.

"Whats a Avatar?"

Anna smiles and turns to the little snowman. "Olaf, the Avatar is the protector of this world. He or she are the only one to master all four elements and keep balance."

Olaf blinks twice. "Master the four elements?"

Anna takes the snowman and puts him in her lap.

"Fire"

"Air"

"Water"

"Earth"

Olaf looks confused. "It's an ancient art called bending." Anna says hoping to make the snowman understand.

"So it's like Elsa's ice magic?"

"No Olaf it's not magic"

"Then what is it?"

Anna opens her mouth to answer, but she quickly shuts it.

"I don't know it's been around for as long as I can remember." Anna says

She quickly puts Olaf down and sits right next to Elsa.

"Can we go?" Anna begs her sister. Elsa looks at her sister and sighs.

"I guess some catching up is needed."

Anna gets up and twirls around shouting YAHOOO. She runs out of the room pulling Kristoff with her. "Kristoff help me pack!" Kristoff sighs as he is dragged against his will to Anna's room.

Olaf still standing in the room walks over to Elsa.

"Can I go?"

Elsa takes the snowman's stick hands and places it in her's.

"Sorry Olaf, It's says we can bring only one guest with us. Were proboly going to take Kristoff with us." Elsa says with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh ok." Olaf walks out of the room with his hung low. Elsa looks out the window frowning. But then smiles wondering what their friends looked liked after all these years.

"Greda!"

A plump middle aged maid runs into the room.

"Yes your highness?"

Elsa turned and looked at her maid. "Prepare my lugage. I'm going off to see some old friends." She said with a smile.

**A couple of days later**

"Are we there yet" Anna cried as she was hugging Kristoff. Elsa looks at Anna annoyed "No. Anna for the last twelve times, We will be there shortly." Anna pouted as she looked out the window and noticed a body of Water. Kristoff notices this

"It's called Tyrilles Bay, if your wondering."

Anna kisses him. Elsa who was not paying any attention to them let her mind wander. Their silence is interrupted by a honking noise. They all jump in surprise as a metal shaped thing with wheels drives past them. The guard who was driving the carriage laughed. "I believe it's called a Satomobile your highness." Anna looked back at the thing in interest.

"How does it work?"

Kristoff also looks back and says "I don't know magic?"

Elsa who was still smelling the fumes that came out of the thing said "Magic does not smell like that" Elsa's face turns green. She leans over the side of the carriage trying to get some fresh air.

"Elsa are you al-" Anna was cut off when the guard announced that they have finally arrived. Anna immediately jump out of the carriage and started running straight into the town of Tyrilles.

"Anna wait!"

Kristoff jumps out of the carriage and runs after Anna. Elsa who was still sick from the fumes laid back in her seat and sighed.

"This is going to be a very long stay."

When the carriage reached the White Lotus compound, Elsa looked out of the carriage to see Anna hugging two young women. The woman with Jet balck hair shot her head up and looked directly at Elsa. The woman walked slowly over to the carriage.

Elsa got out of the carriage.

"Elsa?"

"It's me Erica. Jacob's little sister." Elsa looked at the girl up and down. She hugged Erica around her neck. Elsa steped back to take a look at her.

"Oh my you've grown." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well thirteen long years can change a person." Erica says back. Elsa smiles at her.

"How old are you?"

"I'm almost seventeen." She replies with a smile. Elsa looks astonished. The woman with brown hair practically ran over and tackled Elsa. She let go and aplogized.

"Elsa! it's so good to see you!" The shouts in her ear.

"It's me Hannah. I've missed you two soooo much!"

Elsa was about to replie when she noticed the white streak in her brown hair. Elsa took several steps back from her. _Did I hurt Hannah too? _she tought to herself. Hannah noticed the panic on Elsa's face.

"Elsa whats wrong?" Hannah started to worry. Elsa quickly calmed herself and hugged Hannah.

"I've missed you too."

Hannah is smiling until Kristoff starts looking around. "Sooo wheres the Avatar? It's not every day that you get to see one" Hannah looks around and gets angry.

"He better not be in his room! Oh I swear to the spirits if he doesn't come out... i'll bust his door down!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

The group looks around to find Master katara standing behind them. "And why not?" Hannah asks? Katara sighs and then smiles.

"He's in the middle of his Earthbending final."

Hannah's face gets red as she storms off into the compound yelling.

"Thats all he ever does train and go straight to his room!"

Elsa raises her eyebrow, Anna looks confused, and Kristoff's eyes have widened at Hannah's out burst of emotion.

Erica sighs and turns to the three of them and smiles. "I'll show you to your rooms and just to let you know dinner will be at seven."

Elsa and Anna are shown to their room. The room is blue and has southern water tribe decorations all over it.

Anna is unpacking until something touches her from behind. She screams as she raises her fists. She swirls around to find Olaf standing behind her.

Elsa walks over to Olaf and knells.

"Olaf what are you doing here?"

Olaf sighs, "Just had to meet this Avatar person the servants were talking about." he says in a low voice. Elsa facepalms and Anna giggles. Olaf looks down at the floor.

"Can I stay?" he begs to Elsa.

Elsa smiles warmly at him.

"Sure you can, but stay in this room and don't make a single sound." Olaf notices the serious tone in Elsa's voice. He takes his stick hand places it over his mouth. Anna opened their window and looked out.

She noticed a man bending the rocks and hurling them at targets. The man had blonde hair almost the same color as her sisters, wearing a traditional earth kingdom get-up, and was wearing blue gloves.

"Elsa come look!" Anna whispered to her sister. The queen walked to the window and looked out. Her eyes then fixed upon the man. The man stopped bending and looked around like he was being watched.

Elsa and Anna didn't noticed Olaf behind them. Olaf looked at the man in interest. Then he yelled.

"Hi i'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Anna almost fell out the window as she screamed. The man shot his head up and looked at the two sisters. Elsa who still was looking at him blushed. Elsa quickly shut the window and dragged Olaf away it.

"Olaf what did I say?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Olaf tapped his little snow feet.

"Not to make a sound..."

Elsa sighed as she hugged the snowman. There was rattling at the door. Elsa took Olaf and shoved him under the bed. The door opened and Erica walked in.

"Dinner is ready."

The dinning hall was a little bit smaller than the one back at Arendelle, but it was decorated with Lotus flowers and pictures. Elsa took a seat next to Anna. Hannah was sitting in front of Elsa and Erica was sitting in front of Anna.

Kristoff walks in the room and sits next to Anna and holds her hand under the table. Hannah looks at Anna and Kristoff and blinks.

"We haven't formally introduced i'm Hannah." She reaches over the table and shakes his hand.

'I'm Kristoff Anna's fiance."

Hannah sat down in her seat shocked. "How long has it been again?"

Anna giggles at Hannah. A servant walks in the room.

"Avatar Jacob will not be joining you tonight." The man walks out as soon as he came in.

Hannah looks down at her plate like she's been punched through the stomach. Erica takes her hand and pats it.

"Hes very busy remember." Erica says while patting her sisters shoulder. Hannah shrugged her hand off and looked up.

"You'd think he'd come out to see old friends." a sigle tear runs down Hannah's cheek.

The servant came back in with trays in his hands. He placed them on the table and took the lids off. Hannah quickly dove in and got all the food she could get. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her as she began eating the food like there was no tomorrow. After the main course the servents brought out desert trays.

After desert they all sat in the Entertainment room. Anna and Hannah practically talked non-stop.

"So you're a waterbender and Erica is a firebender?" Anna asked with excitement in her voice.

before Hannah could say any thing, Elsa announced that she was going to bed. Elsa walked out of the room and into the hallway. Half way to her room she bumped into a man. They both fell and Elsa landed on top of him. Their lips brushed against each other. They look into each others eyes and both blush intensely.

The man began to panic. He quickly set Elsa up with his gloved hands and ran down the hall. Elsa still shocked, turned to find Erica standing behind her.

"Seems like you and Jacob are getting along nicely.' Erica giggled. Elsa's eyes widened in shock as she looked back down the hallway.

"That was Jacob?"

Erica giggles again. "Wow what did you do to make him blush so bad?"

"We kissed..."

Erica's eyes widened, she walked back to the entertainment room. Elsa walked down the hall. _Anna is probably going to talk about this non-stop when she finds out about this _Elsa thinks to herself

Elsa finally reaches her room. She walks in and lays on the bed.

"This is going to be a long stay."

**Ok guys that was the first chapter hoped you liked it.**

**Just to let you guys know Jacob is the Genderbent Korra with ice powers. **


	4. The gates are open

**ok guys I would like to apologize for me not telling you where Arendelle and Tyrilles are located. Arendelle is in the northern Earth kingdom along the Eastern coast. Tryilles is located on the coast facing the Eastern Air temples. Now on with the story.**

Elsa and Anna awoke from a knocking at their door. Erica walked in. "Com'on guys get up it's Jacob's birthday!" she giggled.

"How long did we sleep?" Elsa asked while rubbing her eyes. Erica tapped her chin, "Well it's about Five o'clock in the after-"

"What?!"

Erica shrugged her shoulders, "We figured both of you were tired from you're journy, so we let you sleep in."

Elsa sighed, but then noticed Olaf coming out from under the bed. She quickly flopped and pushed Olaf back under the bed. Erica raised her eyebrow and look at Elsa who was smiling like a nut.

"As I said... com'on it's time to get ready."

Elsa and Anna quickly got dressed and followed Erica. Anna was wearing the same dress she wore to Elsa's coranation. Elsa was wearing a ice dress she made her-self.

Erica was walked around Elsa three times. "Oh where'd you get that it's adorable!"

"I ummm... bought it!" Elsa replies. Anna raises an eyebrow at her sister. Erica walks out of the room ushering them to follow her. "Why didn't you tell her you made it using your ice powers?" Anna whispered in Elsa's ear.

"I'll tell them about it after the party. I don't want to be the center of attention on Jacob's birthday."

Anna nods her head, but keeps moving on.

The three stopped in front of a bedroom door. Erica knocked twice. Someone spoke behind the door. "What... who's there?"

"Rise and shine Hannah" Erica giggled.

"I'm awake... I've been up for hours." They began to hear snoring behind the door.

Erica knocked again.

"Who is it?"

"Still me Hannah. Come on it's time to get ready!"

"ready for what?"

"Our brother's birthday." Erica was now trying to hold back her laughter.

"Our brother's birthday?"

Behind the door Hannah noticed her formal water tribe dress hanging on the dresser. She snaps her head up and gasps.

On the other side Erica was tapping her foot impatiently. The door swung open. Hannah runs out and tackles the three of them in a hug. She runs down the hall like a bullet.

"They're opening up the gates!"

Erica turns quickly to Elsa and Anna.

"We should probably make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone."

The three run after Hannah who was in the middle of the room watching the servants open doors and windows.

**Song: For the first time in forever.**

Hannah:**The window is open! So's that door!**

**I didn't know they did that anymore!**

**Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates!**

She runs past servants caring plates. Erica, Anna, And Elsa were running after her.

**For years I've roamed these empty halls.**

**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

She slides across the ballroom. Behind her Elsa, Anna, and Erica were doing the same trying their best to keep up with her.

**Finally they're opening up the gates!**

Hannah slides down the stairs with Anna, Erica, and Elsa following close behind.

**There'll be actual real live people.**

**It'll be totally strange.**

She lands in front of some armor. Hanna pretends to shake it's hand but the arm fell off. She sneaks off and goes to an open window watching the ships in the bay move in.

**But wow am I so ready for this change!**

**Casue for the first time in forever**

**There'll be music, there'll be light**

She jumps out on a window washer pulley and pulls herself up higher so she can see past the wall. Her eyes glimer as acends higher.

Erica has her head stuck out the window. She is yelling frantically after her sister.

"Hannah get down from there! You'll harm yourself!"

Hannah:** For the first time in forever**

**I'll be dancing through the night!**

**Don't know if i'm elated or gassy **

**but i'm some where in that zone!**

**Cause for the first time in forever...**

**I won't be alone!**

Hannah knelled down to some baby turtle ducks in the garden. A few jump on her hand.

"Oh spirits, I can't wait to meet everyone. Oh, what if I meet... the one."

Erica is walking with Elsa and Anna down the hallway. Suddenly Hannah zips by and draped herself against the wall.

Hannah:** Tonight, imagine me gown and all **

**Fetchingly draped against the wall.**

**The picture of sophisticated grace...**

Hannah twirls around and stares at a statue of a handsome man.

**I suddenly see him standing there.**

**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair.**

**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!**

Hannah stuffs chocolate in her face from a plate nearby. Erica raised an eyebrow at her older sister's behavior.

Hannah:** But then we laugh and talk all evening **

**which is totally bizarre.**

**Nothing like the life I've lead so far!**

She picks up the head and twirls with it. She accidentally let go of the head. The head flies straight at Elsa and Anna, They both scream as they drop to the floor. The statue lands in a cake.

Erica looks back and sees her sister running down the hall again.

"Elsa would you follow her and make sure shes safe."

Elsa is still trying to recover from the statue being thrown at her and Anna. Her eyes widened.

"But I wanna live!" She replies as she hopelessly watches Erica and Anna run in the other direction. Elsa sighs as she runs off in the direction Hannah was going in.

Elsa runs after Hannah into a gallery filled with paintings. Hannah was pretending to be women in the pictures, who were being charmed by men.

Hannah:**For the first time in forever!**

**There'll be magic, there'll be fun!**

**For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone.**

**And I know it is totally crazy! To dream I'd find romance.**

**But for the first time in forever.**

**At least I've got a chance.**

_**Break in the song**_

Elsa face-palms and sighs

_Meanwhile with Erica and Anna_

Erica and Anna were walking up the stairs to the library.

"OK, so we're are we going?" Anna asked

"To see if Jacob's ready."

Anna pouts "why didn't he want to come out and see us? I mean we haven't seen each other in thirteen long years."

Erica sighs and stops "Well after the kiss your sister gave him-"

"What?!"

Erica jumps back at Anna's outburst of excitement. She nearly falls down the stairs.

"When did it happen! You have to tell me everything!" Anna shouts at Erica

Erica covers her ears "You'll have to ask Elsa. I got there after he ran off."

Erica walks up the last bit of steps before Anna could say anything else. When they got to the hallway that led to the door to the library they we're stopped Katara.

"The Avatar will be out shortly."

Behind the door Jacob was looking out at the people waiting at the gates. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. He was wearing a formal water tribe suit (Author's note lets say it looks like Unalaq's outfit, without the the shawl thing ) a blue cape that reached his heels, and his blue gloves.

_**Song**_

Jacob: **Don't let them in**

**Don't let them see**

**Be the good boy you always have to be.**

He took off his gloves and looked at a picture of his past life Avatar Aang. Jacob took a glass in his hand and stood in a social pose.

**Conceal **

**Don't feel **

**Put on a show...**

**Make one wrong move and everyone will know**

The glass instantly froze in his hand. He set the glass down and put his gloves back on.

**But it's only for today**

Hannah was running to the gates with Elsa after her.

Hannah:**It's only for to day!**

Jacob:**It's agony to wait**

Hannah was nearing the gates.

Hannah:**It's agony to wait!**

Jacob opened the door. Looked at the servants, Anna, and Erica.

Jacob:**Tell the guards to open up**

**The gates!**

Hannah:**The gates!**

Hannah watched in pure joy as the gates opened. She immediately ran out into the crowd with Elsa following her close behind trying to catch her breath.

Meanwhile Jacob was walking down the hall to the balcony so everyone could see him.

Hannah:**For the first time in forever**

Jacob:**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

Hannah:**I'm getting what i'm dreaming of!**

Jacob:**Be the good boy you always have to be**

Hannah:**A chance to change my lonely world**

Jacob:**Conceal**

Jacob opened the balcony door and stepped out. Anna was looking at Jacob in confusion, Erica and Master Katara wore a sad expression on their faces.

Hannah:**A chance to find true love!**

Jacob:**Conceal, don't feel don't let them know**

Hannah was running around and using her waterbending to make her move faster. Elsa on the other hand was trying her best to keep up with her.

Hannah:**I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today!**

**Cause for the first time in forever.**

**For the first time in forever!**

**Nothing's in my way!**

**End**

"AHHHHHH!"

Hannah was hit by a moving object. She flew and fell into the water. Hannah used her waterbending to move her back on land, she landed on her back.

"Hey!" she yelled

'Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

The man got oh his Bird horse and ran right over to Hannah. He was a tall man with brownish hair, greenish eyes, and dimples.

He help her up off the ground.

"Are you OK?"

Hannah was blushing at the handsome man intensely.

'"No i'm fine. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man bowed.

"Prince Gregory of the Northern Isles"

Hannah bowed back.

"Hannah, I'm the Avatar's sister."

The mans eyes widened.

"The Avatar's sister?" He quickly knelled.

"Milady"

Hannah was blushing even more.

"OH you don't have to do that. I'm not the Avatar my brother is."

He quickly stood up and grinned. 'I'd like to apologize for hitting the Avatar's sister and every moment after."

"Oh no you don't have to it's alright."

Hannah walked around him.

"I'm mean if you'd hit my brother the White Lotus would go crazy. You're lucky it's just me."

Prince Gregory raised an eyebrow. "Just you?"

They stood their smiling at each other awkwardly in silence. The silence was broken when bells started to ring.

"Oh no the party!" Hannah quickly turns and runs off to the white Lotus compound.

"See you around!" she shouts back at him

Elsa you'd just caught up to Hannah stop and watched her run right passed her. she rolled her eyes and frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Elsa sighed as she ran after Hannah.

Meanwhile Erica, Anna, And Jacob were waiting for Elsa and Hannah. Kristoff came around the corner and picked up Anna, twirling her around then kissing her. Erica was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where are they?"

Jacob looked back at his younger sister. He was about to say something until Kristoff came up to him and held out his hand.

"Kristoff Bjorgam Anna's fiance."

Instead of shaking his hand Jacob nodded his head. "Avatar Jacob nice to meet you."

Kristoff awkwardly put his hand back to his side and walked over back to Anna. "Jeez is it just me or is he full of himself."

"Don't be to hard on him you haven't got to know him."

Hannah sprinted into the room with Elsa limping behind her trying to keep up.

"I swear, where do you keep that energy Hannah?"

Elsa fell silent as her eyes lead to Jacob, she blushed and walked right over to Anna. Kristoff noticed this and raised an eyebrow, Anna was going wide eye'd she's never seen her sister blush like that.

A man walked into the room wearing a water tribe suit. He is sturdily built, has black hair, his skin is tan, and he is caring a gift.

Hannah and Erica ran over to him. Tackling him in hug "Uncle Tonraq" they giggled.

the man smiled as he hugged them back.

"Hows my two favorite girls?"

"Oh just wonderful!"

Tonraq's eyes fell on Jacob. "Jacob is that you?" Tonraq eyes widened. He moved in to hug him, but stopped right in front of him.

"Nice to see you again Uncle." Jacob said while moving his hands behind his back.

Tonraq smiled and held the gift out to him. Jacob took the gift and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was two water tribe wrist bands that went halfway up to his elbow. Jacob turned them over and smiled.

"They were your're father's he would have wanted you to have it."

Tonraq looked around Jacob and was looking at Elsa and Anna. He walked up to them and bowed "Your majestys."

Before Elsa could say any thing, Master Katara walked in the room.

"The crowd is ready for you, Jacob"

Jacob handed the wrist bands back to Tonraq.

"Time to get this over with" He walked out of the room.

The ballroom was filled with guest from all over the world. The musicians played traditional water tribe music as people danced across the floor. The music stopped and everyone turned their attention to the front of the room.

Master Katara walked out and announced Jacob.

"Avatar Jacob."

Jacob walked out to greet everyone, he had a small grin on his face as he stopped in the front of the ballroom.

"And his sisters, Hannah and Erica."

Hannah ran happily into the room stopping half way and turned to the crowd. She waved at everyone. Erica on the over hand walked elegantly over and stopped by her sister. Katara begins to move them over to Jacob.

Hannah was protesting "I don't think this is such a good idea..." but she was silenced when she was only inches away from her brother's shoulder. Katara waved her hand and the music began to play. The three stood their awkwardly in silence. Hannah didn't know if she could talk to Jacob without stuttering.

"Hi."

Hannah's eyes widened as she turned to her brother. "Hi- hi me?"

"Yep."

"Hi" she said astonished. She began twirling her hair.

"You look beautiful."

Hannah's eyes nearly shot out of her head. Erica began to smile seeing Jacob finally talking to Hannah after all these years. "Oh you too"

Erica face-palmed and sighed. Hannah realizing what she just said began to apologize.

"I-I mean you look like dad. Handsome like dad."

Jacob smiled and chuckled at his sister, "Thank you." he said. He turned at looked out among-st the crowd. he noticed Elsa but turned his face in the other direction. He took a deep breath.

"So this is what a party looks like." Jacob smiled. Hannah turned her head slightly, "It's warmer than I thought."

Jacob sniffed the air, "What that delicious smell?" Hannah started sniffing the air with him. They turned to each other and laughed.

"Chocolate." they exclaimed. Their attention was turned away from the Chocolate when Elsa and Anna came over. "Oh it's so good to see the three of you again." Anna giggled. Elsa smiled, "I know I've missed the three of you a lot."

Jacob smiled back at Elsa, Elsa began to blush. Anna was smirking.

"Excuse me?"

The group turned to Katara standing next to a middle aged woman, looking proud and stuck up. "Presenting Lady Mai of the kingdom of Omashu" Katara said in mocking voice.

Lady Mai completely ignored Katara and walked forward to Jacob. "Avatar Jacob it's pleasure meeting you finally." Lady Mai said as she bowed. Katara walked off and started dancing in the crowd.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the woman, the rest of the group had the same expression. "Umm.. Thank You?" Jacob said as formal as he could. Lady Mai smiled and extend tended her hand, "As your supplier in training equipment, it's only just that we share the first dance."

Jacob looked around trying to find an excuse, "Uh that's very kind but... I promised a friend the first dance." Jacob looked right at Elsa and took her hand. "Wait... What?" Elsa gasped as she is taken to the dance floor. Jacob looks back at Lady Mai, "Dance with one of my sisters."

Hannah's eyes widened, "What?" Lady Mai takes Hannah's hand and drags her out to the dance floor, "Lucky you." Hannah turned and gave Jacob the 'I'm going get you' look. Jacob mouths back 'sorry' as he dances with Elsa.

Jacob did all he could not to look Elsa in the eyes, but some how ended up looking into them. He placed his gloved hand on her hip and his other on her shoulder, Elsa stiffened but then relaxed. They began to glide across the dance floor as the song moved along. Elsa smiled at him "Well this is nice." Jacob began to blush.

"Very nice."

However with Lady Mai and Hannah...

Lady Mai keep stepping on Hannah's feet while doing weird dance moves. "So, hear that the compound gates have been closed for thirteen years?" Mai keep dancing while circling Hannah eyeing her, "You wouldn't know any thing about that would you?"

"Umm no sorry." Hannah said as her feet were trampled. Lady Mai took Hannah by the hand and dipped her. Hannah awkwardly stood up, "Um it was nice dancing with you..." she hurried back to her sister Erica. "That was so weird." she says trying to forget about the dance. Jacob and Elsa walked back to the group. Jacob was trying to hold back laughter.

"Well she was nice." Jacob chuckled.

"Especially for a woman not wearing heels." Hannah said while holding her side. Hannah grins "This is so nice, I wish it could be this way all the time."

Jacob smiled warmly at Hannah, "me too..."

Sadness replaced his smile, When he realized it couldn't last.

"But it can't"

The Elsa and Anna looked at Jacob in confusion, Erica lowered her head in sadness, And Hannah began moving towards Jacob. "Why not?' Hannah asked.

"Because."

"Why I don't see a pro-"

'Because it just can't!" Jacob said while turning away from them. Hannah took couple of steps back. Jacob walked to a different room, Elsa and Anna were still looking confused.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute." Hannah said as she sadly walked into the crowd. Someone bumped into her and she went flying. She was caught by Prince Gregory.

"Gregory" Hannah exclaimed with astonishment. He smiled at her "Glad I caught you." they began gliding across the dance floor, while smiling at each other.

At the front of the ballroom Erica raised an eyebrow at her sister and the prince. " Well looks like Hannah is no longer upset." Anna giggled.

Elsa began to giggle with her sister.

"What was that about anyway?" Elsa asked

Erica sighed and turned away from Anna and Elsa, "It's complicated."

Elsa looked confused as Erica walked off.

**Thanks for reading! Oh by the way I would like to thank MaggiesHeartLove for the review, go check out her Deviantart and her fanfic page.**

**Thanks again and bye!**


	5. Love is in the air

**Chapter four is here yay! Yes I know this chapter is short.**

Hannah and Gregory danced across the floor of the ballroom. She'd never imagine that she would be dancing with a prince. oh what is he's the one she thought to herself.

The two of them were walking through the garden playfully nudging each other. Gregory noticed the white streak in Hannah's hair.

"What this?'

Hannah touched the streak in her hair, "Oh I was born with it. Though I dreamed that I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it." Gregory said

The two smiled at each other. Meanwhile inside Jacob was siting in the hallway, with his head buried in his knees. He was alone until Erica came and sat by him.

"Jacob-"

"No Erica I don't want to talk about it."

"Jacob just listen too me."

Jacob sighed and lifted his face up. Erica hesitated to put her arm around him, but he flinched and moved a bit farther away.

"How is she? Is she doing alright after I snapped at her?"

Erica sighed, "She's alright."

"I wish it could be this way all the time, but my power feel like they want to escape." Jacob sighed again

"Jacob it's not your fault the accident happened yea-"

Erica paused when Jacob wore an expression of grief on his face, "Jacob, for most of the night. You've been in control."

Jacob looked down at his gloved hands and he smiled, "Yeah I have."

Erica garbed her brother's arm and tried to pull him. Jacob got out of her grip and stood up by himself.

"Come back to party. Elsa is wondering where you are."

Jacob looked down at the floor, "What if I hurt her?"

Erica sighed and she took Jacob's gloved hand, "Jacob you won't hurt her or anyone. Your a good person who cares so much about other people's safety, that you would do any thing to protect them. That is why you're the best older brother I could ask for."

Jacob smiled warmly at Erica, "Thanks sis."

He did something that Erica thought he wouldn't do in a million years, he hugged her. He let go of her quickly and they walked back to the ballroom.

Behind them Anna was hiding behind a potted plant, "I've got to tell Elsa." She said to herself as she ran down the hallway, jumping and cheering.

Meanwhile Hannah and Gregory were siting on a balcony laughing.

"Okay, okay so you have how many older sisters do you have?" Hannah asked

"Fourteen older sisters." Gregory said. "four of them acted like I didn't exist, for four years."

"Ouch that must have been hard."

"It's what older siblings do."

"I know what you mean."

Hannah sighed, "When we were little Jacob and I were so close, but one day he just shut me out. I don't know why." Hannah looked out at the bay sadly. Gergory reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I would never shut you out." he said lovingly

Hannah smiled and blushed, "Ok can i just say something crazy?"

Gregory smiled at her, "I love crazy."

**Song: love is an open door**

Hannah:**All my life has been a series of doors in my face.**

**But sundenlly I bump into you...**

Anna zipped right by the door, She took a couple of steps back and hid behind another plant watching the two.

Gregory: **I was thinking the same thing! 'Case like'**

**I've been shearching my whole life to find my whole life to find my own place.**

**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.**

Hannah:**But with you...**

Gregory:**But with you. I found my place...**

Hannah:**I see your face..**

Both:**And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**

Both of them began to dance across the tower. Anna was keeping her distance, but following them at a fast pace. Meanwhile inside Jacob walked up to Elsa and asked her to dance, she accepted. Erica and Tonraq were on the other side of the ballroom smiling. After the dance Elsa took Jacob's gloved hand and they left the ballroom heading to the gardens.

**Love is an open door!**

**Love is an open door!**

Gregory lifted Hannah by the waist and twirled around. The two ran around the compound. Meanwhile Jacob was chasing Elsa through the gardens, like they were children. Elsa hid behind a tree, Jacob sneaked around and picked Elsa up around her waist. She squeals as she shakes him off. Again they fall over this time they laugh like children. Their laughing dies down as they look into each others eyes, Elsa leans in. Their lips were inches away, until Elsa heard Kristoff calling for her and Anna. Instead of a kiss on the lips, Elsa kisses him on the corner of his mouth. Jacob is paralyzed as Elsa gets up and runs off, he's not paralyzed by fear but by Elsa's warm kiss on his cheek.

Both: **Love is an open door!**

They were sliding across the slick floor in the compound. Anna was tip-toeing along the floor so they wouldn't hear her.

Both: **Love is an open door!**

Hannah: **With you!**

Gregory: **With you!**

Hannah: **With you!**

Gregory: **With you!**

Master Katara walked by the door, then stopped and walked back to see if anyone was in the hall. Anna dove into an open door, hitting her head on a post. Master Katara sighed and walked away. Behind the wall Gregory and Hannah are laughing.

Hannah took Gregory to the compound roof, to look at the stars. Anna was trying her best to climb up the compound, but ended up falling.

Gregory:** I mean it's crazy**

Hannah:** What?**

Gregory: **we finished each other-**

Hannah:** Sandwiches**

Gregory:** That's what I was gonna say!**

The two walked on the edge of a bridge outside the compound. Anna was on a boat rowing below them.

Hannah:** I've never met someone-**

Both;** Who thinks so much like me!**

**Jinx! Jinx again!**

They started acting like robots near a clock tower, Anna was on the clock tower avoiding the robots hammers. One hit her in the foot, she screamed and tumbled off into the bay.

**Our mental synchronization **

**Can have but one ****explanation**

Hannah:** You-**

Gregory: **And I-**

Hannah: **Were-**

Gregory:** Just-**

Both:** Meant to be!**

They started dancing as their silhouettes could be seen in the sails of ships. Anna on the other hand had just gotten out of the water, her face was covered by a star fish and she was soaking wet. She cried out in pain as she removed a crab from her index finger. Then she furiously removed the star fish from her face and stormed off in the direction of singing.

Gregory: **Say goodbye...**

Hannah:** Say goodbye...**

**To the pain of the past.**

**We don't have to feel it anymore!**

Hannah opened doors at the stables and closed it when Gregory got close. Anna is bruised and soaking wet, she was standing next to one of the doors. Hannah opened it and hit Anna right in the face. Anna fell backwards and fell the hay, she laid there as she snapped, she started to kick the hay furiously.

**Love is an open door!**

**Love is an open door!**

Gregory and Hannah were now dancing by a pond with a waterfall, Anna slowly limped over and held her head as she hid behind a tree.

**Life can be some much more!**

Hannah; **With you!**

Gregory: **With you!**

Hannah: **With you!**

Gregory: **With you!**

**love is an open door...**

Hannah:** Do-o-o-o-r**

**End**

They both created a shape with their hands over the moon, while Anna sat their and watched behind her hiding place. Hannah nervously removed a strand of her hair from her face.

"Can I say something crazy?" Gregory bent down on one knee while holding Hannah's hand.

"Will you marry me?" Hannah gasps and then smiles.

"Can I say something even crazier? YES!" Hannah jumped and hugged Gregory. As they twirled around with glee, Anna was in complete shock. She got up and tried her best at running back to the compound. It must have at least took-en her ten minutes to reach the inner garden.

As she running through the gardens she heard two familiar voices calling her name. She quickly ran into the direction the voices were coming from. "Elsa! Kristoff!" she shouted as she approached them.

"Anna thank goodness Kristoff and I were looking all-" Elsa stopped talking as she noticed Anna's beaten appearance.

"Anna what happened!? Are you hurt?!"

Elsa and Kristoff ran over too Anna, they try to take her arms and help her along.

Anna ran passed them and into the compound, screaming something about Ice magic and Hannah being foolish.

Kristoff and Elsa sighed as they ran after Anna and telling her to stop.

Anna keep running and never stopped.

**OK guys cliff hanger! As you can read I tried to make this chapter humorous, but I think I failed at it. So leave a comment if you thought it was funny or you hate it.**

**Thanks for reading**

**(P.s. I'm trying my best at this, it's my first story after all!) **


	6. Eternal Winter

"So Uncle Unalaq, Desna, and Eska couldn't make it because of spiritual duties?" Jacob asked while he was crossing his arms. Tonraq sighed, "Well you know how he is Spirits first then family"

"What about Tenzin, Pema, and children?"

"Tenzin got caught up in council work."

Jacob looked around, "And Aunt Senna?" .

"She's over there."

Their Aunt Senna walked over with a large gift in her hands, "Sorry i'm late." Tonraq placed an arm around his wife. Jacob curiously looked at the present, Senna turned to one of the servants and gave it to him.

Hannah was pushing her way through the crowd with Gregory in hand .

"Excuse me, coming through... oh there he is! Jacob!" Jacob turned his head to face his sister.

"I mean Avatar." she bowed slightly.

"I would like you to meet Prince Gregory of the Northern Isles."

Gregory bowed, "It's an honor to meet you." Jacob smiled and nodded his head politely. Gregory and Hannah started to giggle, "-We wanted to-" they said at the same time.

"-ask for you're blessing-" Hannah giggled

"-Of our Marriage!" They said said together barely keeping in their excitement.

Jacob and his uncle's eyes widened, Erica nearly faints but Senna catches her. Jacob is beginning to look confused, "Marriage? I'm sorry i'm confused here."

Hannah giggled, "Well we haven't worked out the details of course we'll have air pies and ice cream-." Hannah stops and cuddles up to Gregory.

"Would we live here?" Hannah asked Gregory.

"Here?" Erica and Jacob asked together.

Gregory took Hannah's hands into his, "Absolutely."

Hannah is jumping with excitement, "Oh we can invite all Fourteen of your sisters to stay with us, of course we have the room and-"

"Hey!"

Hannah stops yapping and turns to Jacob, "No ones sisters are staying here, no one is getting married."

Hannah looked at him confusingly,"Wait? What?'"

Jacob held his hands close to him, "Can I talk to you please... Alone?" Hannah got closer to Gregory.

"No... What ever you have to say you can say to both of us."

Jacob put his hands at his sides and stood up tall. He was trying his best to look intimidating.

"Fine... You can't marry a stranger you just met."

"What?" Hannah gasped in disbelief

"He's right Hannah." Senna said as she moved beside her nephew.

"You can if it's true love."

"Hannah what do you know about true love?" Jacob asked in a serious tone.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

Senna and Tonraq gasped at what Hannah said, "Now listen here young lady!" but Hannah ignored them.

Jacob looked at his sister with hurtful eyes, "You asked for my blessing but my answer is no, now if you'll excuse me." Gregory tried reasoning with Jacob, "Avatar Jacob if I could have a wor-"

"No, you may not." Jacob interrupted Gregory as he walked away and turned to a guard, "The party is over. Close the gates."

The guard nodded his head as he walked away. Hannah's eyes widened, "What? Jacob no...no wait!"

Hannah reached out to take her brother's hand, but instead took Jacob's glove off. Jacob gasped in horror and Erica nearly screams, but Tonraq covers her mouth. Jacob reached to take the glove back.

"Give me my glove! Hannah!"

Hannah backed away, "Jacob, please I can't live like this anymore!"

Jacob eyes began to water, "Then leave."

Hannah gasped at her brother's words, But soon she began to get angry. Jacob turned and began to walk away, he held his un-gloved hand under his gloved one.

"What did I ever do to you!?" Hannah screamed after Jacob. People in the ballroom turned and watched in confusion. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff ran into room, Anna leading in front.

"Hannah stop!"

Hannah yelled back, "Stay out of this!" as she pushed Anna away from her.

"Sop it Hannah." Jacob said as he tried to stay calm.

"No why!? Do you shut me out!?"

Jacob is doing his best to control his breathing and himself. But he was begging to get angry quickly.

"Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"**Enough**!" Jacob's voice was like a roaring storm, he whipped around. He swung his bare hand in a wide arc.

Everyone gasped as ice shot out from Jacob's hand and onto the floor. Ice spikes began forming and people began backing away in fear. If Hannah and Erica wouldn't have jumped back, they would have been impaled. Jacob looked at everyone in pure horror as he backed away. Lady Mai spoke.

"Sorcery! I knew something was going on here." She backed away behind her two guards. Elsa stood next to Anna with her eyes and mouth wide open, she began rubbing her eyes to see if she dreamed this. Hannah looked at Jacob in confusion, "Jacob?"

Jacob backed up his back bump against the door to the ballroom. He gropes for the door handle, he grips the door handle opens the door and runs outside, leaving everyone especially Elsa and Hannah in shock.

Jacob burst out the doors of the compound

"There he is!"

Jacob stopped when he sees almost the entire town was here to greet him in front of the compound courtyard. They all applauded him, Jacob heard people yelling down the hall. He ran out into the sea of people trying to avoid them.

"It is him! Avatar Jacob!" A man bowed in front of Jacob. He didn't respond, he moved pass the man trying to get pass the people.

"Our handsome Avatar!"

"Our Hero!"

Jacob bumped into a woman with a baby and two children at her side, "Avatar Jacob are you alright?" She asked with worry in her voice.

Afraid he would hurt the children, Jacob backed away with his un-gloved hand behind his back. He slipped and his un-gloved hand touched one of the three fountains in the courtyard. The water in the fountain froze. Everyone gasped and looked confused, Jacob began backing away from the fountain.

"Stop him! he's dangerous!" Everyone turned to find Lady Mai and her two guards at the entrance of the compound, she was pointing directly at Jacob.

"Please just stay away form me, stay away-" Jacob began to plead. He raised both hands as a sign of him surrendering.

Without warning ice shot out of his hand and frozen the entrance of the compound, causing Lady Mai and her guards to slip. Lady Mai was now truly scared of him, "Monster! Monster!" she keep screeching over and over again.

Jacob looked at his hand, then at the people around him. The woman with the children screamed as she held her children close. More people began backing away.

"He's a monster!" someone yelled in the crowed.

Jacob then ran as fast as he could away from the crowed. Hannah and the others ran outside.

"Jacob!"

Hannah and Erica spotted their brother and ran after him. Jacob was running as fast as he could, ignoring his sister's pleas. When he reached the water near the docks, he was about to use his waterbending to get across, but the water began to freeze. Jacob gasps, he turns and sees the group.

"Jacob! Wait Please!" Hannah pleaded

Jacob ignored her, he slowly put his foot out and stepped on the ice. Realizing he could walk on it, he quickly ran across the bay. With every step there were snow-flake patterns on the ice. His sister's tried to chase after him but they slipped on the ice and fell.

"Jacob stop!"

"Hannah!" Gregory rushed over to Hannah's side and helped her up. Hannah watched in sadness as Jacob finally reached the other side of the bay. Not even turning to look back.

Gregory noticed the ice was spreading on the bay, "Ummm look."

They watched in horror as the ice spread across the bay. The bay froze solid, freezing ships that had arrived in place and then snow began to fall. Anna sighed, "Why does this always happen to us."

The group returned to the people in the courtyard. They began to panic as it began to snow, the children however were running around and playing in it.

"Snow?!"

"Yes, snow."

Gregory placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"No." Hannah said with much sadness

"...No"

Hannah continued walking with everyone following her, Lady Mai was beginning to get hysterical with fear.

"Snow! It's snowing! The Avatar has cursed this land!"

People around her began to shout in agreement, "We have to go after him!" People in the crowd began to shout threats toward Jacob.

Hannah and Erica ran up to Lady Mai, "Wait no!" they shouted

Lady Mai hid behind her guards, "You two!"

"Us?" Hannah and Erica said in unison

"Yes you two! Is there sorcery in both of you? Are you monsters too!?"

Senna furiously garbed the woman by the collar, "Thats my nephew your taking about!"

"He nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice!" Senna shouted back in lady Mai's face.

"His ice!"

Tonraq ran over and pulled his wife of Lady Mai, "Let go of me! Someone needs to teach her a lesson!"

Lady Mai ignored Senna's threat and turned her attention back to Hannah and Erica, "Well?"

"I'm just a waterbender."

"I'm just a firebender."

Hannah then got defensive, "And my brother's not a monster!"

"If he's not a monster, then why did he curse us!?"

Hannah ignored Lady Mai and turned to Erica, "Did you know?" Erica scratched the back of her head.

"Well..."

Erica nodded her head, Hannah stood there shocked. She looked over at her Aunt and Uncle as the nodded their heads. Anna nodded her head, Erica looked confused "How did you know?"

"Well I was going to the bathroom and I heard you guys talking in the hall-"

"What!?"

Anna just rocked herself back and forth. Hannah began to get angry, "So my whole family lied to me! For all these years!"

"Hannah, please we only did it for your safety!"

"From what?" Hannah snapped

Erica sighed, "From Jacob."

"What?" asked Hannah

"Their was an accident when we were little Jacob accidentally struck you in the head with his magic."

Elsa's skin turned whiter than it's usually color and she began to get sick. Hannah looked confused, "I would remember if something like tha-"

"We had to erase your memory."

Lady Mai was listening to the conversation, "That gives us proof that the Avatar is a heartless monster and he needs to be eliminated."

By this time the White Lotus was outside, Master Katara ran over to Lady Mai.

"You will do nothing of the sort!"

Lady Mai huffed, "and why not?"

"The world needs it's Avatar! If he dies, then the world will be thrown into chaos."

"Oh please i'm sure the next one will be better than that heartless mons-"

"He was scared!" Hannah interrupted Lady Mai, "Tonight was my fault, I pushed him. So i'm the one that has to go after him."

"What?!" The whole group said in unison.

"Bring me my bird horse!" Hannah hurried off to a guard.

Hannah comes back wearing a jacket and was on her bird horse. Gregory ran up to her, "Hannah, no it too dangerous!"

"Jacob's not dangerous."

Erica walked up to Hannah, "I'm coming with you."

"No, sis you need to stay here with Uncle Tonraq and Aunt Senna." Hannah said coldly to her.

Hannah turned her attention to Gregory, "I need you to help the White Lotus and the people of Tyrilles."

Gregory bowed,"On my honor."

Hannah turned to Elsa and Anna, "Sorry for ruining your stay."

Hannah turns and is about to ride off. But Gregory stops her.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me." She said with much confidence in her voice.

Hannah steered her bird horse and rode out of the compound and into the mountains, Erica watched sadly as her sister rode off. Then Elsa took Erica and drug her out of the crowd in the gardens, Anna, Kristoff, Tonraq, and Senna followed.

"Elsa why did you drag m-"

She was cut off when Elsa lifted her hand and a snowflake shot out of it. Eric gasps, "Elsa you-you have the same-"

"Yeah."

Senna and Tonraq stood there with their mouths wide open.

"Why didn't you-"

Elsa cut Erica off, "I didn't want to be the center of attention, it's Jacob's birthday not mine."

Erica was about to say something but was hit in the face by a coat. She looks over to see Anna and Kristoff had changed into winter gear.

"Come on were going after her." Anna said

"But she told me to stay her-"

"Who cares what she says." she interrupted Erica, "Jacob needs his other sister too and his friends."

Erica nodded and turned to her Aunt and Uncle, "Can you guys stay here and make sure Lady Mai doesn't do any thing rash?"

Senna cracked her knuckles, "If she does then i'll-"

Tonraq cut her off, "Yes we will. Promise to be careful please."

"I will." Erica turned and got on her bird horse. Elsa, Anna, and kristoff did the same. They rode off to the mountains, in the direction Hannah had went in.

Tonraq hugged his wife as they sadly watched their niece ride off. Meanwhile Gregory was behind a bush smirking.

"Excellent." he said to him self as he mischievously tapped his fingers together.


	7. The Avatar lets it go

**Ok sorry I didn't but author notes at the beginning of the last chapter (I was tired.) Ok so Tonraq and Senna are Jacob's uncle and aunt, I wasn't going to put them in the story but I couldn't do it. Lets just say Tonraq and Unalaq have had an older brother. (Oh and Korra isn't in this story, Tonraq and Senna have no children. But they consider Jacob, Hannah, and Erica as their own children)****  
**

Jacob neared a mountain top, the winds blew strongly making his cape fly with the wind. The Avatar had ran long and hard to get far as he could away from Tyrilles. Lady Mai's words played over in his head _'Monster!'_. Jacob then put his head in his knees and began to weep.

he heard rusling behind him, he shot his head up. A polar bear dog was standing right behind him. Jacob started backing away from the beast in fear, It moved towards him.

"Please go away!" he said as he tried to stay calm.

Put it ignored him, it nuzzeld it's head in his lap. Jacob was astonished by this. when he realized it wouldn't harm him, he petted it's large head. He laughed as the polar bear dog licked his face. Jacob wondered why a polar bear dog is all the way out here from the poles.

"What should I call you?"

Jacob began to think, "Appa?"

The polar bear-dog raised an ear.

"Momo?"

The polar bear-dog shook it's head.

"Zuzu?"

The animal cocked it's head.

"Okay i'm asking the wrong questions. Are you a male polar bear dog?"

The polar bear dog shook it's head. Jacob began to think of a girl names. He smiled, "What about Naga?"

The polar bear-dog licked his face, he laughed.

"I guess thats a yes?"

Jacob rubbed Naga's ear, "I guess we have something in common were both feared and hated by people." He continued to rub Naga's ear.

"Except your free."

Jacob got up and walked up the mountain a bit with Naga following him close behind. He sighed as he rememebered all those years of training had gone to waste. He was no-longer the Avatar...

**Song: Let it go**

Jacob:** The snow glows white on the mountain tonight.**

** Not a footprint to be seen...**

** A kingdom of isolation...**

** and looks like i'm the king.**

Jacob stopped and sighed as he felt years of guilt catching up to him.

** The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside...**

** Couldn't keep it in the spirits know i've tried.**

** Don't let them in, Don't let them see**

** be the good boy you always have to be.**

** Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know...**

Jacob looked down at his glove and he fircely took it off. Letting go of years and years of guilt. He watched as his glove blew in the wind, never to return.

** Well know they know!**

Jacob opened his hand and shot bueatiful snowflakes out of them. Naga watched in awe at Jacob's ice magic.

**Let it go!, Let it go!**

** Can't hold it back anymore!**

Jacob uses his powers to create Ogla from his childhood. He keeps uleashinh his power, as he did this he felt the grief and the guilt lift off of him. He no longer cared about the past any more.

** Let it go, Let it go!**

** Turn away and slam the door! **

** I don't care! What their going to say!**

** Let the storm rage on...**

** The cold never bothered me anyway1**

He unpined his long cape, and let it fly throught the wind to join his glove. He no longer needed them.

** It's funny how some distance makes every thing seem small**

He began walking backwards looking faroff. He no longer saw Tyrilles, he smiled and remembered that he couldn't hurt anyone up here. Jacob looked beside him at Naga, every step she took was in unison to Jacob's

** And the fears that once controled me...**

** Can't get to me at all!**

** It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through...**

He reached a gap in the mountain, Jacob extened his hand and created a staircase.

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me...**

** I'm free!**

He step on the ice stair case which had started to take form. He grined as he ran up the staircase, his arms spreadwide prefecting the staircase. Naga followed closely behind, trying her best not to slip.

** Let it go! Let it go! **

** I am one with the wind and sky!**

** Let it go! let it go! You'll never see me cry!**

He reached the other side of the uncross able gap that he had made crossable. Jacob ran forward a bit then stomped his foot on the ground. Creating a huge beautiful snowflake below him.

**Here I stand and Here i'll stay!**

** Let the storm rage on...**

Jacob lifted his hands high above him. The snowflake began to grow up-wards and lifted Jacob and Naga from the ground. He began flicking his wrists as began creating an ice palace of his own desgin. Water tribe symbols and coloums could be seen.

**My power flurries through the air into the ground!**

Jacob flicked his wrists as he send a wave of his magic from the floor to the walls. As his power climbed the wall it smoothed out and prefected his creation.

**My soul is spirling in frozen fractals all around!**

** and one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!**

His magic had finally created a celling and a large candiller.

** I'm never going back.**

Jacob remember his family and his friends, he had let them go.

**The past is in the past!**

Jacob messed up his hair letting it loose, his hair looks like it had been blown by the wind.

**Let it go! Let it go! And i'll rise like the break of dawn!**

Jacob raised his hands, and grined. he watched as his power ran over his clothing changing it and making it out of a material he's never seen. His boots became a steel blue color, his pants began ice, and his top became a ice vest. When his power reached his shoulders it shot out creating a cape with snowflake patterns. It reached Jacob's hair and turned it nearly white.

**Let it go! Let it go!**

** That perfect boy is gone!**

He walked to the balcony of his new home replacing his guilt with happiness. Naga was now wearing a ice saddle.

**Here I stand in the light of day!**

** Let the storm rage on!**

** The cold never bothered me anyway!**

Jacob grinned as he looked out over the mountains from his new home. He spun around and walked back inside. The doors closing behind him and Naga

**Ok this chapter is short sorry.**

**oh and I've noticing some misspelled words and grammatical errors in m early chapters, i'll try and fix it in the future **


	8. Introducing Jason and Mula

**Sorry for the wait but I had some family matters to attended to. Anyway... CHAPTER EIGHT! **

In the morning Hannah is riding her bird horse up the mountain. She is still wearing her party dress and a jacket. She keeps shouting her brother's name over and over again.

"Jacob! Jacob!"

She stops and looks around. "Jacob it's me Hannah, your sister. The one who didn't mean for you to freeze summer." Hannah was talking to herself. Then she started talking to the bird horse, "of course this would have never happened if he would have told me his secret. He's a stinker"

She began to hear rustling behind her. Hannah gets off her bird horse and gets in a defensive stance.

"What? whose there?!"

She uses her waterbending to shoot ice spikes. in the direction of the sounds. She hears screaming and horses galloping away. Erica, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa come out of the trees. Hannah lowered her hands.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were going to help you find Jacob... put then you nearly killed us!" Erica angrily shouted at her.

"Oh...sorry..."

Hannah then turned to her bird horse. Apparently it was already spooked, it ran off in the other direction.

"OK..." Hannah said to her self.

She turned to the four. "I'm sorry guys but I've got this covered."

Erica sighed, "Hannah you don't know these mountains."

"Neither do you."

Erica's face redden, "Listen Jacob is my brother too and I want to help you find him."

Hannah's face softened and she turned, "Fine try and keep up."

"Wait there's one more thing."

Hannah sighed annoyingly as she turned around, "What?"

Elsa opened her hand and a snowflake appeared. Hannah's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "Wow ummm you have the same..."

Elsa smiled and shook her head, "Yes I do."

Hannah sighed, "Any thing else I should know?"

Anna started to giggle, "She kissed Jacob."

Hannah's eye widened and then she smirked, "Ohhh now I see why you wanted to come along."

Elsa's face turned different shades of pinks and reds, "Anna were you spying on us in the gardens?!"

Anna jumped with excitement, "You kissed him again!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and started walking up the mountain passing Hannah. She ushered them to follow her. The group came to a hill, Hannah accidentally slipped and slide down a sloped hitting several trees. The others winced at the scene. The snow from the branches covered her minus her hands. Erica rushed over to her, "Hannah! Are you okay?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Elsa rolled her eyes,"Shes fine."

Anna and Kristoff started laughing at her. Elsa rolled her eyes and helped her up, "Try being less clumsy than usual Hannah." Hannah pouted and continued walking,

Night had fallen and the group was now up to their knees in snow. Hannah began to shiver, she looks over at Elsa. She is confused that the cold isn't bothering her.

"Elsa why aren't you shivering?"

Elsa smiles and laughed at Hannah, "One of the perks of having Ice powers, The cold doesn't bother me."

Hannah huffed and she began talking to herself.

"Snow it had to be snow." She complained. "He couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the bay in white sand and warm-" She spotted some smoke in the distance.

"Fire!"

"What?" Erica asked. Hannah pointed towards the smoke.

Erica's face lights up with excitement. Hannah and Anna began dancing around in a circle. Kristoff started laughing as their antics and Elsa raised an eyebrow at them.

"Praise the spirits!"

Then, Hannah slipped the hill and landed in the icy water below.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled

Erica and the others slid down the hill. Hannah was starting to get up. Her bottom part of her gown was frozen, she spotted a cottage a couple of yards in front of her. She began to walk towards it and with every step she took she said, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..."

Erica had finally caught up with her sister and was helping her along towards the cottage. When they finally reached the cottage Erica noticed a sign and tapped it with her hand.

"Wandering Socorro's trading post...oh, and sauna."

Hannah face brightened, when she heard the word 'sauna' she waddled as fast as she could inside. Anna and Elsa couldn't stop laughing at Hannah.

"Oh if only Olaf-"

Elsa gasped, "I completely forgot about Olaf! What if he's hurt!"

Anna patted her sister's hand, "I'm sure he's fine Elsa."

"I hope your right."

_Meanwhile back at the compound_

A maid was tightening up Elsa and Anna's room, she stopped when she heard a childish giggle. she turned her head in the direction of Elsa's bed. The maid slowly walked over and peeked under the bed.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The maid screamed in horror as she caught a glimpse of Olaf, she immediately got up and ran out of the room screaming. Olaf got out from his hiding place.

"Was it something I said?"

_Back with Hannah and the gang_

The group began to walk inside the shop. They didn't notice the large man sitting behind the counter.

"Hu-Ho" he said, Everyone turned their attention to the man. He had a happy smile on his face for someone who was living through and eternal winter.

"Welcome to Socorro's trading post! You're just in time for the Big summer blowout!"

Hannah and Erica began looking around at the swimsuits and sunblock.

"Well that's nice." Hannah said, "Well how about boots, winter boots and dresses?"

Socorro pointed to a corner, "That would be in our winter department."

In the corner their were only two pairs of women boots and dresses. Erica and Hannah walked over and picked up the clothing. Hannah walked up to counter and began asking Socorro questions.

"So, has a young man come through here... The Avatar perhaps?"

Socorro furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember, "Sorry only people crazy enough to be out in this storm dear is you and your friends."

The door swung open and the group saw a figure walk in covered in frost. The figure is tall about six foot. The stranger is wearing a hood and a scarf to cover his mouth. He glared at the group strangely.

"You guys and this fellow." Socorro said "Hu-Ho! Big summer blowout!"

The stranger approached the counter near Hannah and Erica. He stopped in front of Hannah, as if he was waiting for something. Hannah darted her eyes left and right, and began whistling.

"Carrots"

"What?"

He sighed and pointed around her, "Right behind you."

"Oh sorry." Hannah said as she moved out of the way. The man grabbed the carrots and walked over to the winter section of the store, picking up a pickaxe and a rope.

"Oh, a real howler in July ain't it?" Socorro said. "Where do you think it's coming from?

"From the Southern Mountain." he answered. Hannah and Erica's widened. "The Southern Mountain." They repeated.

The stranger placed the items on the counter.

"That will be fifty." Socorro said

"What?" he asked in disbelief . He glared at Socorro. "Fifty? No way ten!"

"Oh sorry, that won't do." said Socorro,"You see this is from our winter stock, so the supply and demand are kind of a problem here at the moment."

"You want to hear about supply and demand problem." He asked. "I sell Ice for a living and i'm a firebender!" He nodded his head to the window where they see a sled full of ice. He removed his hood, he has black hair and grey eyes.

"Tell me about!" Kristoff said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, that is a rough business to be in right now." Hannah said, "I mean that is really-"

She stopped when the man glared at her. Hannah stood there petrified.

"That unfortunate." She nervously finished her sentence.

Socorro wasn't going to cooperate with the ice harvester, "Still fifty. Put i'll throw in a trip to the sauna! Say hello family."

They turned their heads to the sauna window. Socorro's family waved and said hello.

Everyone waved back, but Elsa and the stranger lifted an eyebrow.

"But ten is all I got." The man confessed. "Can't you help me out?" he said in the most kindest and gentlest voice he could.

"Sure i'll give you this and nothing more." Socorro said as he moved the pickaxe and rope to him, leaving the carrots where they were.

This was taking forever so Hannah broke the silence, she tapped on the man's shoulder, "Hey just wondering, just one question: What happened on the South Mountain?"

He turned his head and removed his scarf. The ice harvester arched an eyebrow.

"Did it seem... I don't know, magical?"

The stranger rolled his eyes, "Yes. now if you excuse me I have to deal with this crook."

Hannah was about to say something but then backed away in horror as Socorro got up from his seat. He looked about seven feet tall with big muscular arms.

"What did you just call me?"

The ice harvester gulped. Socorro picked him up, carried him out the door and threw him in the snow.

"Oof!"

As he dusted himself off, His cat deer came over and licked his face, "Sorry Mula I didn't get your carrots." he said.

Mula pouted like a puppy and looked down at the snow, "Don't worry, I found us a place to sleep. And it's free." Mula turned her head over to the stables a huffed.

_Back inside_

Everyone's eyes had widened at what Socorro just did. Socorro adjusted some things on the counter and sat back down. Socorro returned to his quirky self, "I'm sorry about this violence, just the dresses and the boots ya?"

Hannah looked at the pickaxe and rope on the counter and then looked out the window. After buying the clothes the group followed the footprints outside to the stables. They stopped when the heard singing from the stable. They sneaked a peek through the slightly open door. They see the man laying in some hay with a cat deer. He is strumming a little guitar and was singing a song.

Jason: **Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall**

**Winter, spring, Summer, and Fall**

**Four seasons, for love**

**Four seasons, for love.**

"Nice song."

Jason gasped and sits up as he sees Hannah walk in.

Outside everyone else snickers. Jason frowned and laid back in the hay.

"What do you want?" He asked

"I want you to take us up the Southern Mountain."

Jason arched an eyebrow and put his hood over his face, "I don't take people places." he answered coldly. Hannah tossed a bag at him and it landed on his stomach.

"Oof!"

"How about now?" Hannah asked sternly.

Jason opened the bag, he took out the pickaxe and the rope. He looked back at Hannah.

"Fine we leave in the morning."

He laid back down and put his hood back on, "And you forgot the carrots for Mula."

Another bag came flying at him, but this time it hit him in the face.

"Ow!"

"sorry! sorry!" Hannah cleared her throat and talked as proper as she could.

"We leave right now."

Hannah turned and walked out the door. Everyone watched Jason take a carrot out of the sack. He feed half of one to Mula and ate the other half. Elsa's face twisted in disgust.

"Ewww!"

Anna turned her head to Kristoff, "I was wrong, your not the only person on the planet that shares carrots with an animal."

"Ewww!" Elsa said again.

"and you kiss him?"

Anna laughed at her sister and they head towards the sled. Erica shook her head and sighed.

"This is going to be and interesting journey."

**I was thinking about doing some art for the story, but I need a good painting program. So if you guys have any ideas what I should draw and what painting program I should use, PM me or post a comment.**


	9. The near death experince

**Short chapter sorry.**

"Lets Go!" Jason shouted

Hannah and Jason are riding up front. Erica, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa are siting in the back. Jason smirks, "I hope you don't mind, Mula likes going fast."

Elsa is getting sick from the ride, "Great!" she moans as she gasps for air over the side of the sled.

Hannah grins and puts her feet on top of the sled. "I like fast!" she exclaims.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa." Jason said as moved Hannah's feet off the sled. He started rubbing it. "This is fresh lacker what were you raised in a barn?"

Jason spits on the wood where Hannah had put her feet. Some off it lands on her face and she wipes it off.

"No I was raised in the White Lotus compound."

Jason smirks and rolls his eyes, "Ok so tell me what made the Avatar go all ice crazy." he said

"Well you see thats kind of my fault-"

"Kind of your fault?" Erica cut off her sister as she popped her head out from the back.

Hannah rolls her eyes, "Ok completely my fault."

She turns her attention back to Jason, "You see, I got engaged but then he freaked out because I had just met him, that day and he wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait what?" Jason cut her off. "You got engaged to a man you just met that day?"

"She surprises us all." Erica said sarcastically

"Yeah, anyway I got mad, so he got mad then he tried to walk away and I grabbed his glove-"

Jason was looking at Hannah in disbelief, "Hang on! You mean to tell me, that you got engaged someone you just meet that day?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Yes, Pay attention. But the thing is he wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe he has a thing about dirt!"

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

Hannah looked at Jason then scooted away from him a bit. "Yes they did." she said

Hannah smirked, "But Gregory is not a stranger."

"Oh really?" Erica and Anna asked from the back. Hannah ignored them.

Jason smirks, "Oh yeah? Whats his last name?"

"Of the Northern Islse." She answered.

Anna popped her head out of the back, "Thats not a last name."

"Yes it is."

Anna rolled her eyes and sat back down. Jason smirk widened.

"Whats his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches" She answered confidently

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Hiroshi."

"Eye color?"

Hannah giggled like a little girl, "Dreamy."

In the back everyone is rolling their eyes at Hannah.

"Foot size?" Jason asked

Hannah looks at him strangely, "Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet?"

"Well-" Hannah said

"What if you hate the way he eats?"

"That-"

"What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Hannah looks confused, "Picks his nose?"

Jason grins, "And eats it."

"Excuse me sir he is a prince."

"All men do it."

Hannah's face twists in disgust, "Ew!"

"He's right." Anna says from the back.

Hannah rolls her eyes and huffs, "Look it doesn't matter it's true love."

Jason sighs, "Doesn't sound like true love."

Hannah rolls her eyes, "What are some kind of love expert?"

"No, but I have friends who are."

Anna's and Kristoff's eyes widened in the back, they knew exactly what he meant. Elsa looks at them in confusion, "What?" . Hannah sighed in disbelief.

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not convinced."

Mula comes to a stop and Jason begins looking around.

"Stop talking."

"What? No really, I would like to meet these-"

Jason covered her mouth, "I mean it, quiet."

Jason raised his lantern and began looking around. Everyone hears a faint sound in the distance. Elsa noticed something in the dark.

"What is that?"

Erica made a flame with her hand as they try to figure out what it was... then a bunch of glowing yellow eyes appeared. Kirstoff and Jason realized what they were.

"Mula, go, run!" He ordered and Mula began running as fast as she could, making the sled bump around in the snow.

"What is it? What are those things?" Hannah asked as she looked behind them to see four-legged winged creatures running after them.

"Wolf bats!" Jason cried out.

Elsa's eyes widened in fear, "Wolf bats?!"

Mula continued to run as fast as she could, but the wolf bats were faster. Jason turned to Erica.

"Erica can you shake them off our tail?"

Erica began shooting fireballs at the monsters. Some dodged the attacks while others got hit. Elsa began using her magic to shoot ice at the creatures, freezing them solid. They kept it up, trying their best to kept the creatures at bay.

Jason began shooting fireballs at the wolf bats. Hannah assists by using her waterbending to striking any wolf bat that came close to the sled.

"Stand back, I've got this!" Jason commanded

"But I wanna help?" Hannah pleaded.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment!"

"Excuse me?"

Elsa kept shooting ice at creatures, but their bickering was distracting her, "Guys! Giant winged animals wanting to eat us! Not the time!"

"I'm just saying, who marries a man she justt met?" Jason pointed out as he unleashed a fireball at an incoming wolf.

"It's true love!"

Hannah exclaimed defensively as she unleashed water at an incoming wolf, which was inches behind Jason.

"WOAH!"

By Jason's surprise a wolf bat grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him off the sled. He managed to grab the rope hanging off the sled.

"Jackson!" Hannah exclaimed.

Jason was being dragged through the snow with the bats coming at him. He kicked violently at the creatures.

"It's Jason!"

Hannah got an idea, she took one of the rolled up sacks from the back of the sled, "Erica, light this up!"

She did as her sister asked and lit the sack on fire. Hannah held it over her head,

"Duck!"

Hannah tossed the sack towards the wolves, which slammed right into the ones pursuing Jason. Most of the wolves were gone but a few still remained.

The group pulled the rope that Jason was hanging on to and hauled him back on the sled.

"You almost set me on fire!" Jason exclaimed in an angry tone.

"But I didn't!" Hannah replied proudly

Once Jason controlled the reins again, they all looked over the horizon, their eyes widened in fear as they approached a cliff. Anna began to panic and Kristoff tried to clam her. Elsa on the other hand trying to still kept the bats at bay, "Erica a little help!"

"Were going to die! Elsa i'm sorry I used your hairbrush to groom Sven!"

"Anna i'm sorry... Wait you did what?!"

They were getting closer to the cliff, "I've got an idea!" Hannah exclaimed, "Elsa can you make a ice ramp?"

Elsa moved to the front seat and shot her hands out in front of her making an ice ramp. Jason took Elsa and hoisted her on Mula. Elsa squirmed as the man pick her up.

"Yeah whats the big-"

She was cut off when Anna was hoisted on Mula's back behind Elsa. The two screamed as the neared the cliff.

"Get ready to jump Mula!" Hannah yells

Jason glared at her, "You don't tell her what to do!", he takes out a knife and cuts the reins.

"I do!"

"Jump Mula!"

Anna and Elsa are both screaming their hearts out as Mula jumps to the other side of the cliff with ease. Elsa her life still flashing before her eyes begins to get angry, "Remind to slap him."

The others reached the ramp, "Hold on!" Jason yelled as the sled went airborne. The sled almost to the other side.

"Jump!"

Hannah, Erica, and Kristoff jumped and landed near Anna and Elsa. Jason is hanging on the edged of the cliff looking down below at his sled. He sighs in relief. it looks like it's in good condition, then it catches fire.

"But I just paid it off!" Jason exclaimed with much sadness.

Jason began slipping off the cliff, "No! no! no!" he yelled

The pickaxe came flying at him, it buries into the ground. He looks up to see Hannah and Erica holding on to the rope. "Hang on!" Hannah yelled

Jason grabs the pickaxe and the girls pull him up. Hannah walks over to the side of the cliff and looks down at his flaming sled. "Woah, I'll replace the sled and everything in it." She said "And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore."

Everyone began walking away from Jason as climb up hill. Mula come strutting over to Jason then licks his face.

"Of course I don't want to help them anymore."

Jason sighs, "In fact this has ruined me for help anyone ever again."

"But they'll die on their own, if you don't help them." Jason says in Mula's voice

"I can live with that." he said

"But you won't get your sled if you don't" Jason said again in Mula's voice.

"You know sometimes I really don't like talking to you."

He looks over at Hannah and the other, Anna and Hannah are trying to decide on which way to go. They start arguing. Erica starts laughig at them when Hannah threatens Anna with her waterbending. Kristoff is holding Anna back as she screams and kicks. Elsa uses her magic to freeze Hannah's legs together.

Jason sighs, "Wait for me!"

The group stops and turns, "Really?!" Hannah exclaims, "I'm mean... we'll let you tag along."

Elsa thaws the ice around Hannah's legs and continues on their way. Jason gets up and takes the lead. Elsa hurries beside Jason and slaps him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For the near death experience." Elsa says coldly as she walks back to Anna's side.

**Hoped you guys liked it.**


	10. Ogla the snow woman

**Introducing Ogla!**

The group continued walking up the white mountain. Hannah then began looking over the horizon and then gasped. Everyone snapped their heads in the direction Hannah was looking in.

"Look!"

Hannah pointed down bellow. Tyrilles is completely frozen over.

"Tyrilles." Hannah gasped

"It's completely frozen." Jason said

"But don't worry Jacob will thaw it."

"Will he?"

"He's the Avatar. If something goes wrong in the world then it's his duty to fix it. And I know he will." Hannah said as confidently as she could. Jason arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well your friend has snow powers. Why dosen't she just thaw it." Jason said while pointing at Elsa.

"Well she-" Hannah stop for a moment, "Yeah Elsa he has a point. Why can't you thaw it?"

"I can only thaw my own creations, not your brothers." Elsa said sadly

"Can you teach him how to control it." Erica asked with much hope in her voice.

"Yes I can."

Erica smiled at her. "Ok what are we waiting for? Which way to the Southern Mountain?" Hannah asked pointing her hand to the left, making Jason chuckle.

"More like up that way."

Jason moved her hand upwards, making her finger point to highest point on the mountian. Everyone eyes widens in shock.

"Woah, that has to be taller than the North mountain back in Arendelle." Kristoff exclaimed

Anna began to pout, "And we have to climb that."

"Whats the matter can't handle a little climb princess?" Jason laughed

"Little climb? Thats not little! They should rename that mountian 'Death Mountian'!" Anna complained

"Thats actually it's second name." Jason said

"Not helping."

"We're doing this for Jacob remeber?" Erica pleaded with Anna, "Your're the one who said we should follow Hannah."

Anna sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine."

The friends walked in the snowy land. They reached a part of the forest where the trees were completly covered in snow, and two water falls that are frozen solid. The trees had vines with raindrop shaped ice hanging from them. They simmered when sunlight touched them.

Hannah and Erica are taken away by it's bueaty. "Wow our home town is the South Pole and it snows there all the time, but I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Hannah said while her eyes sparkled from the beauty of the trees.

_"Yeah, it really is beautiful isn't it?"_

Hannah and Erica looked at each other, wondering if the other say anything.

"Did you say something?" Erica aked

"No."

_"But it's so white, you know how about little bit of color-"_

Everyone began looking around and at each other, but nobody said anything. Anna tugged on Elsa's sleve, "Do you think Olaf follwed us?" Anna whisperd

"No that voice sounds too feminine."

_"Maybe some crimson, blues, or maybe some yellow?"_

_"No not yellow. Yellow and snow gross."_

Everyone realized the voice was getting closer like it was right behind them.

They turned around and gasped: There was a little woman made entirley out of snow. She has blue flowers in her stick hair and has sticks for arms. She waved at Erica.

"Hi"

"AHHHHHHH"

The teenager screamed and kicked the snow woman's head off. The head landed in Jason's hands.

"Hello!"

"Your creepy.", The firebender tossed it to Hannah.

"I don't want it!", She tosses it back to Erica.

Anna and Kristoof are laughing at them and Elsa is trying to calm them down.

"Guys calm down she is not going-"

"Ew! Ew! The body!" Erica furiously toses the head back to it's snowy body.

The snow woman stood up. Her head is upside down.

"Wait what am I looking at? Why are all of you hanging off the earth like Wolf bats?"

Hannah realized that the snow woman wasn't dangerous. She approached her but hesitantly.

"Okay. Just hang on a sec."

Hannah knelled and fixed the snow woman's head.

"Oh thank you." Said the snow woman

"Don't metion it."

"Now i'm perfect!"

"Well, almost."

Hannah turned and took a carrot out of Mula's bag. She shoved the carrot through the snowoman's head. The tip of the carrot is sticking out in front and the rest of it is sticking out the back. Erica and Jason wince at the scene.

"Woah Woah head rush!"

"Too hard! I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding I love it!" the snow woman exclaimed

She began rubbing her stick hands on her little nose, "It's like a little baby-"

Hannah pushed the carrot all the way through and snowwoman gasped at her bigger nose.

"Oh I love it even better!" She giggles

"How Rude of me! I didn't introduce myself, my name is Ogla."

"And I like warm hugs!" she added

Her introduction grabed Hannah's attention, "Ogla? Thats right Ogla!"

Erica knelled down at the snowwoman, "It's like the one Jacob used to build for us when we were liitle."

"And you guys are?"

"Oh i'm Hannah."

"Nice to meet you Hannah."

"This is my sister Erica."

Ogla waved happily at Erica.

"This is Queen Elsa." Hannah said

Ogla bowed to Elsa.

"Just call me Elsa." Elsa said

"And who are these two?" Ogla asked while looking at Anna and Kristoff.

"I'm Anna nice to meet you!" Anna shook Ogla's stick hand.

"And this is my fiance Kristoff."

"OK and who is the weird looking creature?" Ogla asked

"Mula"

"Aha and who is the cat deer?"

Jason's face darkens and he arched an eyebrow at Ogla. Everyone was tring to contain their laughter but failed.

"Mula." Hannah giggled

"Oh, their-oh, okay! Makes it easier for me."

Mula started sniffing Ogla and looked hungrily at her carrot nose. "Hey that tickles."

Mula tried to eat Ogla's nose. "Ahhh look she's trying to get my nose. Well I like you too!"

"Hey, Ogla did Jacob build you?" Erica asked her

"Yeah why?"

Jason took one of Ogla's stick arms and examined it.

"So, you know where he is right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think you can take us to him?"

"Yeah why?"

"How does this work?" Jason asked himself as he bends the sick arm, which then suddenly slapped him in the face.

"OW!"

Ogla angrily took back her arm and put it back where it belonged, "Stop it Mula! I'm trying to concentrate." She turns back to Hannah and Erica.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why." Jason said with annoyance in his voice, "We need Jacob to bring back summer."

Ogla gasped, "Summer?! Did you just say summer?!"

"Um yeah?"

Ogla sighed dreamily, "Oh for as long as I can remeber I have always loved the idea of summer."

Erica arched an eyebrow at Ogla, "Did she just say she loves summer?" She whispered to Elsa who began to giggled.

Ogla continued, " And the sun"

"and all things hot!"

"Are you kiding me?" Erica asked

"No!" Ogla giggled.

"Not another Olaf!" Kristoff sighed.

"Whose Olaf?" Erica asked.

"Long story, we'll tell you later."

"So, i'm guessing you don't have any experince with heat?" Jason asked Ogla

"...Nope!"

"But sometimes, I like to close my eyes and imagine what it will be like when summer does come."

Ogla closed her eyes and began to dream about summer. She imagines herself in a giant green medow with the sun shinning bright.

Ogla:** Bees will buzz**

**Kids will blow dandelion fuzz. And i'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.**

(Ogla imagines herself laying on the beach drinking soda)

**A drink in my hand. My snow up against the burning sand. Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.**

(She imagines herself sailing on a small boat across a lake)

**I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm.**

She imagines herself on a beach with sand people, decorated with seaweed and shells

**And we can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me!**

**Just imagine how much cooler i'll be in summer!**

(She starts tap dancing with a Lizard bird)

**Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo**

**The hot and the cold are both so intense, put 'em together, and it just makes sense!**

**Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo**

**Put me in summer and i'll be a-**

(She pauses at a puddle, then happily jumps over it)

**Happy snowwoman!**

(Ogla is now laying on a mat on a hill)

**When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream. Of relaxing in the summer sun. Just lettn' off steam**

**oh, the sky will be blue. And you huys will be there too**

The others are in Ogla's fantasy. Still wearing winter clothes, and holding giant sandwhiches in their hands. Mula is eating a rasberry air pie.

"What in the- How's we get here?" Elsa asked

"Just go along with it." Erica sighed

Ogla:** When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!**

Elsa, Hannah, Anna, "She is soooo cute!"

Jason, Kristoff, Erica, "We gotta tell her."

Hannah, "Don't you dare!"

Ogla: **INNNNNNNN SUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

Hannah and Anna began clapping at her preformance

"Now come on! Jacob is this way!" Ogla said as she led the way

"Lets go bring back summer!" she happily shouted

Everyone follows execpt Jason stays behind a little bit longer.

"Somebody's gotta tell her." Jason said

**Hoped you guys liked it!**


	11. The Second Accident

**Ok guys i'm no longer going to label the songs... any way back to the story**

Back in Tyrilles, everyone was trying to keep warm. The White Lotus even opened the doors to the compound, you would say the temperature is dropping more and more by the second. Houses are covered in snow from top to bottom, plants are covered in ice. Gregory was trying to keep his promise to Hannah, he joined the White Lotus and begins handing out jackets.

"Jacket! does anyone need a Jacket." the prince gave one to an elderly man who smiled graciously at him.

"Tyrilles is in your debt you're highness." The man tells him

"Keep warm sir" he continued to hand out jackets.

"The compound is open. There's soup, and hot beverages in the ballroom." He tells the people. He handed some jackets to a guard.

"Here, pass these out."

Lady Mai and her henchman walked up, "So this is your plan give away Tyrilles trade able goods?"

"My fiance has given her orders."

Lady Mai's face began to darken with rage, "And that's another thing?! Has it dawned on you that your love is conspiring with a wicked sorcerer?!"

Tonraq and Senna are walking close by and heard what Lady Mai had just said.

"What did you say you-!"

Senna begins raising some water into a whip, but Tonraq restrains her. "Let me go! She is asking for it this time!"

"Don't question Hannah she left me to help, and will not hesitate to protect her family from conspiracy!"

"You tell her!" Senna shouted

Some bird horses are whining in the distance and gallop into town. Gregory runs to one and calms it down.

"Woah Woah boy! Easy! Easy!"

He notices it's Hannah's bird horse. He looks towards the Southern Mountain.

"Hannah, Erica, and The Arendelle royal family is in danger. I need volunteers to help me find them."

"We volunteer!" Tonraq and Senna yell in unison

"I volunteer two men my lord!" Mai shouts. "Be prepared for anything." She whispers to her henchmen, "And if you encounter the Avatar you are too end this winter permanently."

_With Hannah and the others_

The friends continued to travel up the Southern Mountain. They came across a large plane of icy crystallies with sharp ends. As beautiful as they looked, they are extremely dangerous.

"So whats your plan?" Jason asked Hannah.

"Oh I am going to have a long talk with brother." Hannah exclaims confidently

"Thats it?!" Erica asked

Jason almost walked into a crystallite, "So your not at all afraid of him?"

"Why would I be?"

Elsa sighed, "You might wanna re-think your plan."

"Ok come on guys!" Ogla exclaims, "I'm sure Jacob is the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever!"

Without even realizing it, Ogla had walked right into a crystallite which was now stick out of her stomach.

"Oh look i've been impaled."

_A couple of minutes later_

"I'm bored!" Ogla exclaimed, "Can someone tell me a story?!"

"Ever heard about Avatar Kyoshi and Chin Long?" Hannah asked

"No."

"Well, there's not much to tell."

"Come on i'm all ears." Ogla said happily

"Well Chin Long was horrible tyrant, so horrible they called him Chin the conquer."

Hannah tried to remember the rest of the story, "He was spreading his Army to all corners of the continent."

"Go on."

"When he reached the neck of the peninsula where Avatar Kyoshi lived, He ordered her immediate surrender."

"When did this happen?" Ogla asked.

"Um couple of hundred years ago."

"Go on."

"She warned him she would not sit passably as he took her home, but he did not back down."

"On that day.", Hannah said "They split from the mainland."

"How'd she do that?" Ogla asked

"I don't know the Avatar State maybe."

"The what?" Ogla asked

Jason sighed and Erica smiled at Ogla. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are walking behind them listening.

"Well um the Avatar's eyes glow, they are empowered with the skills of their past lives."

"Past lives?"

"When an Avatar dies he or she is reborn in the next nation."

"Ok got it." Ogla says, "Back to the story."

"And Chin Long disappeared on that day, know one knows where he went."

Hannah sighs, "Some say the Avatar ended him, others say he ran like a cowered."

"But to this day his descendants are shunned and ridiculed. Chin Long's descendants still hold a grudge on the Avatar." Hannah finshes the story.

"Wow sometimes I forget that your brother is very powerful." Elsa said

"How'd he react when he found out he was the Avatar?" Anna asked.

"Well when the the White Lotus came, they asked my parents _What makes you so sure your son is the one?_" Hannah relpied

"Jacob burst through the wall and yelled _I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" _Erica giggles

"He displayed his waterbending, earthbending, and firebending in front of the leaders of the White Lotus."

"What about airebending?" Jason asked

"Well he has never been able to airbend before." Hannah said

"Something to do with it being opposite to his personality. But i'm not buying it he's peaceful and quite perfect for an airbender."

"Hannah fear will make you conceal your true personality." Erica sighed

Hannah eyed her sister, "So he's blunt and easily angered?"

"Well he was before the accident."

They stopped at a high point of the mountain. They had to climb to reach Jacob.

Anna sighed in relief, "Finally."

Elsa stared at the cliff, "Now all we have to do is climb this."

"It's too steep." Jason pointed out, "And most off you guys don't know how to climb-" He cut off when Mula tugged on his sleeve.

Everyone stares at Hannah already trying to climb the mountain. Jason sighed at her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see-(grunt) my brother!" Hannah said as she tried her best to climb the mountain.

"Hannah get down you're going to hurt yourself." said Erica

But she ignored them and keep trying to climb the mountain.

Jason, "I wouldn't put my foot there if i were you."

Hannah, "You're distracting me."

Hannah started to slip on the rocks.

Jason, "Or there."

Anna and Elsa began to giggle at Hannah. Erica was pulling her hair out from frustration and Kristoff is trying to calm her.

They stop what their doing when they hear Jason chuckle. Erica smirked at him, "So you like my sister she's engaged you know."

Jason began blushing drastically, but he ignored her and his face returned to it's original color.

"How do you know Jacob even wants to see you guys?" Jason asked, "Most people who run up into the mountains want to be left alone."

Hannah, "No one wants to be alone, except maybe you."

Jason, "I'm not alone I have friends remember."

Hannah, "Oh what the love experts?"

Jason crossed his arms and smirked, "Yes the love experts."

Hannah starts panting in exhaustion, (pant, pant) Please tell me i'm almost there

She is only and couple of feet off the ground and was already out of breath.

"Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Erica face palms and Jason chuckles again. Ogla calls from another side of the mountain, "Hey guys! Not sure if this gonna help, but i found a staircase exactly where you wanted to go."

Elsa froze at the word staircase _That could only mean one thing _she thought to herself. Anna's and Kristoff's mouths dropped.

"Oh thank goodness!" Hannah exclaimed, "Catch!"

Hannah fell off the mountain into Jason's arms. His entire face turned red. Erica sniffled a giggle.

"Thanks!" Hannah said, "That was like some crazy trust excise."

Hannah jumps out of Jason's arms and hurries off to where Ogla is. Erica is smiling at him like a nut.

"Oh shut up!"

They reach the staircase and look up. Ever ones eyes widened and their jaws dropped one they saw the beautiful ice palace.

"Wooooooow..." Anna said, "Not being rude Elsa but... it's more beautiful than yours."

"Hey!"

"Now thats ice." Jason exclaimed when his eyes began to tear up.

"I might cry."

"Go ahead." Hannah said, "I won't judge.'

Everyone began walking up the staircase. Mula attempted to but keep slipping. Jason and Erica help her off the staircase.

"Okay girl take it easy." Jason said, "Wait here."

They continued up the staircase and reached the icy doors, Hannah is preparing to knock but hesitates remembering that her brother never wanted to talk or open his door in the past.

"Knock." said Ogla

Hannah tries to again but stops.

"Just knock."

Everyone looked at Hannah in pity.

"Why isn't she knocking?" Ogla asked, "Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Hannah took a deep breath and knocked on the icy doors. They slowly creaked open.

"It opened! Wow that's a first!" she turned to everyone else, "You guys might wanna stay out here."

Jason was baffled by this, "Oh come on it's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!"

"Hannah I don't think that's such a great idea." Erica said hesitantly.

"Please, Just give me a couple of minutes to apologize first. If anything goes wrong i'll call for you guys." Hannah begged.

Erica sighed, "Fine, but you better call us if something goes wrong."

Elsa and Anna hugged her, "Be careful."

"Probably would help if you didn't mention the eternal winter." Kritoff said.

"Got it."

"Come on lets go!" Ogla said as she began to walk through the doors.

"You too Ogla." Hannah said as she knelled in front of her.

"What, why?"

"Just give us a minute."

Hannah walked inside and the doors closed behind her, Ogla began counting to sixty. Hannah is walking on the icy floor trying no to slip. The top of the celling is simmering with light, there is a long staircase that leads to second floor, and there is a three frozen fountains in the middle.

"Jacob? It's me. Hannah."

She slightly slipped on the ice. Hannah gasps as she hear rustling behind her. She turns around and comes face to face with a polar bear dog. "Ummm nice doggy?"

The Polar bear dog licked her face and Hannah began to giggle.

"Naga? What is it girl?"

Hannah freezes at the familiar voice, she slowly turns around too see her big brother standing on the staircase, wearing a ice clothing and a long transparent cape around his shoulders. His hair is purely whit, Shes never seen his hair messed up before.

"Hannah?" Jacob asked

She finally got a hold of herself, "Wow Jacob you look different! It's a good different!", Hannah begins looking around the room, "and this place is amazing."

"Thanks." Said Jacob, "I never knew what I was truly cable of."

"Look Jacob, I'm really sorry. If i would have known-" Hannah started as began walking up the stairs. Jacob began backing away from her.

"That's ok you don't have to apologize." He said, "Except you should probably go."

"But I just got here." Hannah said sadly

"You belong back in Tyrilles." He pointed out

"So do you! You're the Avatar."

"No Hannah, I belong up here alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anyone."

"Well actually about that-" Hannah began twirling her hair nervously

They both snapped their heads to the doors as they opened. Ogla skipped inside with glee.

"HI, I'm Ogla and I like warm hugs!"

Jacob's eyes widens in shock, "Ogla?"

Ogla stood next to Hannah, "You built me remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

Ogla starts stretching out her stick arms, "Umm I think so."

Jacob looks down at down his hands, his powers are more powerful than he even realized. He could create life.

"Isn't this amazing?" Hannah said as she knelled next Ogla, "Shes just like the one we built as kids."

Jacob smiled, "Yeah"

"Jacob we were so close, we could be like that again."

Jacob's smile vanishes as he remembers the accident. He gasped and backed farther away from her.

"No! We can't. Goodbye Hannah." he turned away and walked up the stairs. Hannah began going after him, "No! Jacob wait!"

"No! I'm just trying to protect you!"

Hannah continued to follow him, "You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!"

Hannah, "Please don't shut me out again! Please Don't slam the door!"

Hannah: **You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever,**

**I finally understand. For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountian together! You don't have to live in fear... Cause for the first time in forever. I will be right here.**

They had finally reached the second floor. Jacob turned back to Hannah.

Jacob:** Hannah, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.**

Hannah, "Yeah, but-"

Jacob:** I know, You mean well, but leave me be!**

He walked out onto the balcony with Hannah following him close behind.

**Yes i'm alone! But i'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.**

Hannah started nervously playing with her hair.

Hannah:** Actually we're not!**

Jacob raised and eyebrow in confusion.

Jacob:** What do you mean your not?**

Hannah: **I get the feeling you don't know!**

Jacob:** What do I not know?**

Hannah:** Tyrilles in deep, deep, deep, deep... snow...**

Jacob's eye widened in shock.

"What?!"

"Umm you kinda set off an eternal winter... ummm everywhere."

"Everywhere?!"

Jacob began to panic. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling as he began to control his breathing.

"Thats okay! You can just thaw it!" Hannah said with much confidence

"What?! No I can't! I don't know how!"

The snow began to swirl around them and Jacob gasped.

"Sure you can! I know you can!"

Hannah: **Cause for the first time in forever,**

Jacob: **Oooh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!**

Hannah:** You don't have to be afraid,**

Jacob:** No escape from the storm inside of me!**

Hannah:** We can work this out together,**

Jacob: **I can't control the curse!**

Hannah:** We'll reverse the storm you've made!**

Jacob:** OH! Hannah, please you'll only make it WORSE!**

He ran his fingers through his hair, he looked at his reflection in the ice. Tears of ice began running down his face. Hannah finally saw that he was panicing.

Hannah:** Don't panic!**

Jacob:** There's so much fear!**

Hannah:** We'll make the sun shine bright!**

Jacob: **You're not safe here!**

Jacob clenched his head and covers his ears, so he wouldn't hear Hannah.

Hannah**: We can face this thing together!**

Jacob: **NOOOOOOO!**

Hannah:** We can change this winter weather!**

Jacob: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

Hannah: **And everything will be all right...**

Jacob: **AHHHHHH- IIIIIII CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!**

The small blizzard diapered as Jacob released a power ice blast from his body. Part of struck Hannah in the chest.

She panted slowly and cringed with pain as she knelled.

Jacob started to calm down. He turns around and sees Hannah on the floor. He gasps in pure horror.

"Hannah!" He hears Erica's voice call out.

He saw all his friends and person he did no know, approach Hannah and help her up. Naga runs into the room and sits beside Jacob.

Jason and Erica are helping Hannah, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." she reassured them and looked at Jacob with cold eyes, "I'm fine."

Erica looked at Jacob, "What happened?!"

Erica's expression was more of concern for her siblings. But Jacob took it the wrong way, they too have despised him for what he was a monster.

"No! It wasn't my- wait why didn't you tell me everyone else was here? Whose this?" Jacob asked while pointing a Jason, "No it dosen't matter! All of you have to go!"

Everyone noticed the ice walls are turning red and cracking, But Hannah and Erica were not about give up on him.

"No! I know we can figure this out together!" Hannah cried sadly

"How?!" Jacob asked with anger in his voice, "What power do you have to stop the winter?! To stop me!?"

"We have Elsa!"

Elsa froze where she stood and Jacob lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Show him Elsa."

Elsa nervously lifted her hand opened it. Jacob's eyes widen in shock as a snow flake appeared fro her hand. But his shcok was replace with pure rage, Why didn't she tell me!? he thought to himself

"So you lied to me!" Jacob shouted angrily at her. The ice was now fully red and the small cracks were replaced with bigger ones. Everyone jummped at Jacob's outburst.

"Well I was-" Elsa started

"Get out." Jacob said coldly.

"Jacob, No your the Avatar we can't-" Erica tries to reason with him.

"Don't you see! I can't be the Avatar! Not like this!"

"Umm I think we should go..." Jason said while looking fearfully at the ice.

"No! We're not leaving without Jacob!" Hannah approached him.

"Yes! You are!"

He angrily shot an ice beam from his hands onto the floor. Snow swirled around as a body began to take shape. They all watched in horror as Giant snow monster began to form. When it was finished it roared in fury.

"Not again!" Anna screamed

**Jacob finally knows about Elsa's ice powers and he isn't too happy she didn't tell him before. I'll be gone a couple of days for vacation sorry.**


	12. Extra chap: deleted song

**Life's too _short_ was my first choice when Jacob freezes Hannah's heart, not For the first time in forever (reprise). Here is how it would play out if I chose this song. **

"No I'm just trying to protect you!"

Hannah looks desperately around the room, how was she suppose to get him to talk to them.

"Guys get in here!" Hanna shouted.

Jacob stopped in his tracks and turns around in surprise as Erica, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff run into the room. Elsa stops in her tracks as she gets a full view of Jacob. Erica mouth drops, "Woah Jacob-"

Elsa eyes widen and begins to blush, The young Avatar is quite handsome and his muscles bulge out on the ice clothing. Anna smirks at her and crosses her arms.

"Well sis I've got to admit he is a hotie."

Jacob begins to blush and Elsa slaps her sister on the arm. Before they could have a sisterly fight Hannah cuts them off.

"Jacob we all came up here for you."

"You did?" Jacob begins walking down the ice stairs.

Hannah, "Every thing is in the past."

Jacob, "It is?"

Hannah: **I came all this way today to give us a fresh start, but now you are like wow and your're like warming my heart.**

Jacob smiles at Hannah and let's go of his fear.

Jacob: ** Well this is who I am, Welcome to the real me. You have no idea how great it feels to be free!**

Jacob shoots beuatiful snowflakes in the air and Hannah watches in awe. Elsa smiles and puts a arm around Anna.

Hannah: **We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right-**

Jacob: **And forget who's wrong!**

Both: **Ok!**

They shake hands, then Jacob takes Hannah and Erica by their hands. He moved the three of them to the middle of the room.

Jacob: **Why don't you guys stay, there's room for friends and family in my court!**

Everyone begins too smile and Erica moves back beside Elsa.

Jacob and Hannah: **Life's too short!**

Ogla begins tapping her little feet and starts dancing. Everyone else is smiling warmly at Jacob and Hannah.

Hannah:** Too always feel shut out and unloved by the brother I long to know.**

Both:** Life's too short!**

Jacob: **To never let you see who I am, the true king of the ice and snow!**

Everyones eyes widen and mouths drop in awe, as Jacob uses his powers to make a huge ice throne.

Anna, "Elsa, he said king so you two are technicly-"

Elsa abrutly puts her hand over Anna's mouth and gives her an icy glare. Anna gulps and Kristoff chuckles.

Hannah: **Woah-Woah-Woah!**

Both: **I never understood, but now I do!**

**Life's too short to miss out on a sibling like you!**

Ogla continues dancing in circle and everyone else just stands there smiling like lunatics.

Hannah, "So you'll come back then?"

Jacob raises an eyebrow, "Back?"

Hannah, "To thaw the bay, it's frozen over. No one can get in or out.

The others smiles vanish as Jacob's eyes widen in panic. He came up here to protect people from him and now his sister is telling him that he is hurting people without even knowing.

Elsa, "Uh-oh."

Jacob, "What?!"

Hannah, "Soooo..."

Hannah takes out a pair of gloves and everyone gasps. Jacob was beginning to panic, but is now shocked that his sister was actually suggesting that he go back to the gloves. Has Hannah not learned the significance of the gloves? Their a cage that he was in for thirteen long years and now his sister is trying to force him back into it. Jacob eyes are now filled with hurt/anger.

Erica, "Hannah, where did you-"

Jacob, "I don't believe you!"

Everyone gulps except for Hannah who is confused.

Hannah, "What? I just assumed that you would have-"

Jacob: **Then i'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!**

He moves slittly away from Hannah and stands in the middle of the room.

Hannah: It does! **It's just like it was! Except for we'll be best friends.**

Jacob: (gasp) **So that's be your guys plan, To force me back in a cage!**

Everyone's eyes widens and they shake their heads except for Hannah. She didn't understand what her brother had been through for thirteen years or his mantra _Conceal, don't feel_.

Elsa, "Jacob, that was never-"

Hannah," Woah, don't get upset! Lets get back on the same page."

Jacob smiles nervously and pushes everyone towards the door.

Jacob: Gee, **Thanks for coming out to see the place, and showing off your mastery of tact and grace! Ok, run down the mountain and spill my secrets! Make a full report!**

Jacob, "Bye-Bye"

He opens the doors to the outside. Jason is sitting there and turns around looking confused.

Hannah, "Wait!"

Jacob: **Cause life's too short-**

Hannah slams the door and Jacob glares at her while crossing his arms in annoyance. The others just stood there to shocked to interfere. They had just got here and her brother is going to shut her out again. No not this time, she wouldn't allow it.

Hannah: **There it is! The door you love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell but now your back in the same place-**

Jacob rolls his eyes and begins walking away from everyone.

Hannah: **Kick me out if you want! But I'm the only one who, is not one-hundred precent convinced the prophecy is you!**

(Author's note: You now see why I didn't use this song)

Kristoff, "Prophecy?"

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks he was no longer anger, he was furious. He turns around sharply to face his sister, ready to give her a dose of her own medicine.

Jacob: **You can think what ever you want, cause I don't care! You're a fool who would marry a stranger!**

Erica sighs, "Oh great, this is not going well."

Hannah's face twists in pure rage and Erica sighs in sadness.

Hannah: **That is so unfair! **

Both: **I swear! I'm through with taking your unshakingly siblingly support-support-support! Ha, Life's too short!**

Ogla stops dancing and her eyes widen when she realized that the two are fighting. Everyone else is unsure what to do. Erica finally decide to speak up and stop them.

Erica, "Hey guys please stop-"

Hannah: **Too let you treat the people down there, just as coldly as you've always treated me!**

Jacob covers his ears refusing to listen to his sister.

Jacob: **La-La-La-La-La!**

Both: **Life's too short!**

Jacob: **Too listen to a reckless fool, who only ever sees the things she wants to see-ee-ee-ee!**

Erica, "Jacob, That was rude!"

Hannah now has tears streaming down her face and Erica gives Jacob a glare that could kill. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff gasp in horror as the ice in the room begins to turn red and crack.

Hannah: **You don't know-**

Jacob: **You have no idea-**

Both: **What i've been through! Because of you!**

Jacob begins walking away with Hannah following him. He uses his ice powers to block her path and to agitate her. Everyone else is running after them.

Both: **Life's too short, to even waste a minute! Life's too short to even have you in it!**

They reach another room of the ice palace, Hannah is standing at the doorway with her friends standing behind her.

Both: **Life's too short!**

Jacob turns around and shoots an icy beam at his sister intending to block her from coming close to him. But this blast hits Hannah in the chest, Erica screams in horror, Kristoff and Anna catches Hannah before she could fall over from pain.

Jacob gasps and lowers his hand, his eyes fill with icy tears and regret as he backs away in horror. Elsa puts her hand over her mouth trying not to gag.

Erica, "You froze her-her heart."

**Ok so the ending to this chapter is basically the same as chapter eleven, but in chapter eleven the others don't know Jacob accidentally froze Hannah's heart. Thank you guys for over six-hundred views! I'll have some fanfic-art up soon. I haven't said this in the past... but all songs and characters that I have use go to The legend of korra and Frozen. **


	13. Long time no see!

Hey it's been a while ! What has I been like two months? Any way if you guys are wondering why I haven't been updating it's because of computer problems (My house was broken into and my computer was among the things stolen) well I finally just got a new computer and it's time to start updating! Any way you guys have been PM me a lot about this story and future things, but since I'm too lazy to answer 300 PM's (Yes 300 PM's so excited!) I'll just answer a few in this text chapter... umm...thing.

_1. Why did you name the genderbent Korra Jacob? Wouldn't Korro suit him better?_

Well you see that's a long story. My friend (who's name is Jacob) is a huge ATLA and ATLOK fan, said I should write a fanfic about Korra. Well I'm a Disney fan and I wanted to do one about Frozen. After weeks of fighting and ideas Ice Bending was born. The catch was that I could put the Frozen characters in the story, but I also had to genderbend Korra and rename her after him. You should have seen his face when he read the prologue, he wasn't too happy with me.

_2. When are you putting fan art up?_

Chill ok, after my house was robbed I lost most of my art supplies. So, deal with it! (See what did there?)

_3. Are you writing any sequels after this story, based on the LOK story line?_

Not at first no. But, I could do that. It's just that I haven't watched any of the seasons. So pretty clueless what happens to korra.

_4. If you do write more stories after Ice Bending, will all the lok characters be included._

Well yeah, couldn't be a crossover without Korra characters. I only know the ones in season one though, season 2 not so much.

_5. Since there is no Korra, will Jacob and Mako be a couple?_

Great! now my best friend is throwing up in my gym bag. First of all: ew!, Second of all: I don't belive in that!, Third of all: I don't know who I'm going to hook Mako up with since there is no Korra.

_6. When are you going to finish this story?_

Hopefully by the end of this month. If not...I'll just see how it goes from there.

Well that is the six I picked out of many that were constantly being asked. Thank you for reading this story and all the helpful comments! Bye I have to start watching the first season of LOK now. God bless you all.


	14. Trolls

The snow monster carried the friends out of the ice palace. Hannah, Jason, and Erica are in his left hand. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Ogla are in his right. Elsa is trying to reason with the snow beast, "Hey i'm only here to help-"

"Hey! Put is down!" Hannah yells as she struggles to break free.

"Go away." says the snow monster as he released them. They slid down the stairs where Mula was waiting for them With her tongue attached to the icy stairs.

"Heads up!" Ogla shouted

The snow monster tossed Ogla at them, she dispersed in mid air. Her head landed on snowy rock near them.

"Watch out for my butt!"

Ogla's lower torso slammed into the rock. Hannah looked at the beast with furious eyes, "It is not nice to throw people!"

She had a snowball ready to throw at the monster, but everyone held her down as she struggled in their grip. She began kicking and thrashing to get out of their grip.

"Woah, there feisty pants!" Jason said as he held her back.

"Relax." Elsa added

"Alright, I'm ok." Hannah said as she began to calm down.

"Just let the snowman be." Anna tells her.

"Ok, I'm perfectly calm."

They tried to leave in silence, but Hannah was still furious with the snowman. She furiously throws the snowball that hits him on the shoulder. The creature turned around and roared at them. Ice spikes began forming on his snowy body.

The creature began walking down the ice stairs towards them. "Hannah!" Erica shouts at her sister, "Now you made him mad!"

"I'll distract him, you guys run!" Ogla tells them. They follow her orders and ran for their lives. Then Ogla's torso stared to run away.

"No, not you guys!"

As the snow monster passed, her head landed in the snow. Her voice was muffled by the snow, "Well this has gotten ten times harder!"

As the friends ran away, the snow gave out beneath them and the slid down the mountain. The snow took Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Erica in a different direction than Jason and Hannah.

"Guys!" Hannah shouted after them.

Elsa shouted back,"We'll be fine, just keep running!"

The creature chased Hannah and Jason where there a trees covered in snow. Hannah got an idea, she ran over to one of the trees bent over and covered in snow.

"What are you doing?" Jason shouted at her.

Hannah pulled on the tip of the tree with all her might. It bounces up right hitting the beast in the head, causing it to go flying.

"Wow that was amazing!" Jason said

Hannah smiled at him, "I know!"

Then they come to a halt, their eyes widen as they look down a deep chasm.

"That has to be a hundred foot drop." Hannah said as she looks down.

"Actually two hundred." Jason corrected her.

He quickly took out some rope from the bag around his chest. He ties the rope around him and Hannah. He began creating a round shape in the snow and puts the rope around it.

"What's that for?" Hannah asked

"I'm making a snow anchor." Jason said.

"Ok and if we fall?" She asked

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like droping on a fluffy pillow...hopefully."

A loud roar is heard in the distance as the trees began to rumble. The creature was on it's way. Jason tossed the lose ends of the rope over the cliff.

"Okay on three." Jason instructed

Hannah was preparing herself, "Okay!"

Jason counted, "One-"

"Just tell me when! I'm ready to go!" Hannah keep saying.

"Calm down, two-"

"I was born ready!" Hannah began punching her fists in the air.

Then a huge pine tree came flying and landed in front of them.

"Tree!"

Hannah jumped off the cliff, with Jason following behind. The snow anchor stopped them from falling. Jason was still in shocked, "Well, that happend!"

Ogla came running out of the snowy forest. Her torso and rear are switched, she is panting heavily.

"Wow am I out of shape!" Ogla said.

She switched her torso and rear back to their rightful place. She began looking around for the others.

"Hey guys!?" She shouted, "I think we lost scatter for brains back there!"

A huge shadow creped over her. She gulps and turns around to find the snow monster glaring at her.

"Hey! We were just talking about you!" She said.

The snow monster began heading towards Hannah and Jason. Ogla held on to the creatures foot as if her life depended on it.

"NO!"

"This isn't making much of a difference is it?" The snow monster simply shook her off and down the cliff.

"Ogla!" Hannah cried out.

"Hang in there guys!" She shouted as she fell.

Jason keep lowering them down with the rope.

"Faster!" Hannah tells him.

Then, they gasp as they realized that they were being hoisted up.

Hannah, "Wait, what?!"

The two looked up to see the snow monster pulling them back up. To break free, they began to untie themselves quickly. Jason hit his head on the side of the cliff, rendering him unconscious.

Hannah, "Jason!"

Hannah and Jason are now face to face with the snow monster. His glowing blue eyes are filled with furry.

"DON'T COME BACK!"

It roared as snow came out of his mouth covering them.

"We won't!" said Hannah as she took Jason's knife out and cut the rope. Causing them to fall down the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hannah closed her eyes and began to realized she wan't hurt. She was now stuck hip deep in the snow.

"Hey Jason, you were right. Just like landing on a fluffy pillow."

"Help! I can't feel my legs!" Ogla shouted as she wiggled two human feet. Jason popped out from underneath Ogla coughing.

"Thats because those are my legs!"

"Oh..." She says as she sees her legs, "Hey do me a favor and grab my butt."

Jason takes the lower torso of Ogla and connects it with the other part. Ogla smiles with joy as she sees Mula running towards them in the distance.

"Mula!" Ogla shouted as she hugged the cat deer, "She found us! Whose my cute little cat deer."

"Yeah, don't talk to her like that." Jason said as he dusted himself off.

Hannah is still struggling to get out of the snow. Jason puts his arms around her torso and drags her out.

"Whoa thanks Jason."

The two smiled at each other in an awkward silence. Hannah reached out and touched his head.

"How's your head?" She asked

Jason cringed in pain and Hannah retracted her hand. Regretting what she just did, Hannah began to apologize.

"Sorry- sorry."

Jason smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry I have a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull." Ogla said, "or bones."

"So, now what?" Jason asked.

"Now what?" Hannah asked... then her eyes widen in worry, "Now what?"

She just realized that her brother had thrown away his Avatar title and he wouldn't come back to thaw their home. What would the White Lotus say when she tells them about this?

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh this is bad! What are we going to do?! He threw me out! I can't go back home with the weather like this! And then there's your ice business!"

Jason chuckled at her, "Don't worry about my ice business." his eyes widen in shock as he notices something about Hannah's hair.

"Worry about your hair." He said with worry.

"Just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair!"

"No." Jason said, "Yours is turning white!"

Hannah grabbed a part of her hair and examined it. She saw that the white streak in her hair had grown bigger. Hannah's eyes widen in shock.

"What in the spirits, how-"

"It's when he struck you, wasn't it?" Jason asked.

Hannah began to panic and she put her hood over her head.

"Don't tell the others I don't want them to worry."

Jason began to feel sorry for her, "I won't, I promise. I know someone who can help."

"You do? How do you know." Hannah asked with doubt.

"I've seen them do it before-"

"HANNAH! JASON!"

The two teens turn their heads to see Erica, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff running towards them. Erica hugged Hannah so tight she could hardly breath.

"Erica (Gasp) can't breath."

Erica let go of her, "Sorry sis."

Then she began swatting Hannah repeatedly with rage. Erica begins cashing Hannah around Jason in circles.

"What did you say to him?!" Erica screams at Hannah as she chases her around Jason.

Jason and Kristoff hold Erica back from beating Hannah into a pulp. Kristoff tries to calm her down, " Hey, it's not her fault he made his own decision when he threw us out."

Erica calms down and sighs with much sadness. She hugs Hannah and begins to pace back and forth in worry.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting from him." Elsa sighed, "He didn't give me a chance to help him."

"And he sucked a snow monster on us! Oh when I get mt hands on him i'll-" Anna said

"I think my friends can help with Jacob." Jason announced abruptly interrupting Anna

Erica looked skeptically at him, "The love experts?"

Jason turned around and lead the way, "They did it before."

* * *

Jacob frantically paced back and forth. Naga sat in a corner and whimpered in worry for him. The ice palace was beginning to turn an evil red looking color as his fear grew. Tiny ice spikes began forming on the wall and on the ceiling.

"Get it together you idiot, control it! Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!"

He gasped as the dark red ice spikes began growing faster on the walls pointed at him. He heard Naga wimper and began to fear for her safety.

"Naga it isn't safe here."

Naga approached him slowly as if refusing to leave him. He backed away from her in a hurry. He didn't want to hurt her on accident, she had to leave.

"Naga please girl i'll be alright." he said reassuringly,"Go find Hannah and the others, stay with them."

But Naga keep walking towards him. She was not going to leave her friend alone in this state.

"Go!" he shouted as he shot ice at the floor. Naga jumped and ran out of the room. Jacob walked to balcony and watched with sadness as Naga ran out of the ice palace, into the forest.

His knees buckled from under him, he held on to the railing for support. This was how it would always be fear would control him, he would always harm his sisters, and his nightmare would never end.

* * *

Night had fallen and the stars shined bright in the sky. Ogla is riding on Mula's back looking at the stars in awe. The friends are still following Jason who is leading the way.

"How much further is It? My feet are killing me." Anna asked.

"A little bit further." Jason answers.

Hannah is walking beside Jason and rest are following behind them. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are hounding Erica with questions.

"So who were the people that help Jacob?" Anna asks

"Well I don't know, I was three when the accident happened."

"Were they short and round?" Kristoff asks.

"I told you, I don't know." Erica is starting to get irritated by their questions.

Meanwhile up front Jason notices that Hannah is shivering. He hesitantly begins to put his arm around her, but stops when he notices a stem vent.

"Here try this."

He leads her on a crater in the ground that released warm steam. Hannah smiled and sighed in relief.

As they continued to walk, the temperature keep rising and air began to smell like flowers. Jason is fiddling with his fingers worried how's they react when they meet his friends.

"So, about my friends- Well more like family really." Jason said

"They can be a little bit eccentric, Maybe a bit inappropriate, Loud... very loud, they can also be a bit stubborn, a little overbearing they mean well-"

"Jason." Hannah said, "They sound wonderful."

She smiled at him warmly, making him blush slightly. Everyone came to a stop at meadow that was filled with small boulders. Anna's and Kristoff's shine with happiness. Jason turns around and faces everyone.

"Well meet my family!" He said

Jason began walking around the boulders, "Hey guys i'm home!"

"Their... rocks." said Erica. She had no idea what to say.

Ogla whispered to them, "He's crazy!"

"Wow I hardly recognize you!" Jason said to one of the rocks. Erica and Hannah stand their stunned. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa joined Jason trying to wake the rocks up.

"Ok, their all crazy." Ogla whispered to Hannah.

"Ok I'll distract them while you two run." Ogla waved to one of the rocks, "Hey, Jason's family nice to meet you!", she whispered to Hannah and Erica again, "Because I love both, I insist you run-I understand you guys are love experts!"

Hannah arched an eyebrow, "Ok, so me and Erica are gonna go now."

"Wait guys." Jason tried to explain, Hannah and Erica stop in their tracks when the rocks began to shake. The rocks rolled towards Jason and surrounded him.

"Whats happening?!" Hannah asked in shock.

"You'll see." Anna smirked.

All at once the rocks began to change into...trolls! The tolls have a stony complexion and are about three feet tall.

One of them in crowed cheered, "Jason's home!"

The trolls cheered and hugged Jason. Hannah couldn't believe it trolls existed. Erica began piecing her memory back together, she now remembers the trolls.

A female troll hugs Jason, "Oh I've missed you."

"Missed you too mom." Jason replied

"Hey Jason pick me up!" One of the smaller trolls shouted as he landed in Jason's arms.

"Wow you're getting big kiddo!"

"You clothes are dirty! I'll wash them!"

"No I'll keep my clothes on." Jason says.

"Trolls...Their trolls."

The trolls heads snap in Hannah's direction and they blink twice.

Jason's mom jumped in the air and cheered, "He's brought a girl home!"

"A girl!", The trolls shout.

The trolls picked Hannah up and plopped her right next Jason.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know, I learned to roll with it."

Hannah laughed at Jason's troll. His mother drags Hannah down to her level and examines her face.

"Bright eye, nice nose, strong teeth!" She stretched Hannah's mouth wide and examined her teeth, "Yes! She'll do nicely for out Jason!"

"Wait? What?" Jason and Hannah say in unison.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no were not-" Hannah began.

"Whats a matter dear? Whats holding you back from such a man?"

Jason's mom: **Is it the clumpy way he walks?**

Jason, "What?"

Troll: **Or the grumpy way he talks?**

Hannah, "Ummm..."

A troll takes Jason's foot and examines it.

Troll: **or the pear-shaped, squared-shaped weirdness of his feet?**

Jason, "My feet are perfectly fine!"

Kristoff and Anna are laughing at this remembering the first time Kristoff brought Anna to see his family. Elsa and Erica can only stare at what is happening in front of them, some trolls are playing match makers.

Troll: **And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smell!**

A troll lifts Jason's arm up and sniffs his armpit, the troll faints from the smell.

Troll mom and trolls: **But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!**

The trolls adjust Jason and force him to smile, making Hannah laugh.

Hannah, "Thats nice but-"

Trolls: **So he's a bit of a fixer upper**

**so he's got a few flaws. His perculiar brian dear, his thing with cat deer is a little bit outside of natures laws!**

"This is not about me!" Jason yells at the trolls.

Trolls: **So he's a bit of a fixer-upper but this we're certain of! You can fix this fixer-upper with a little bit of love!**

Jason, "Can we please just not talk about this! We have an actually problem here!"

Jason's mom, "I'll say, so tell me dear-"

Troll: ** Is it the way that he runs scared?**

Jason, "I've never ran from any-"

A troll jumped on Jason's back and covered his ears.

Troll: **Or that he is socially impaired?**

Jason, "What did you just say?!"

A troll child jumped into Jason's arms and sang.

Troll child: **Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?**

Jason's eyes widened and he blushes in embarrassment. Hannah is disgusted.

Hannah, "I did not need to know that!"

A troll sang out another question at Hannah:

Troll: **Are you holding back your fondness, to his fiery rudeness?**

Jason, "I'm not always rude!"

A bunch of trolls ran around Jason forming a heart. The others had already joined in with the singing and dancing.

The trolls threw Jason over over to Mula. He landed with a loud thud, the back of his ear began itching and scratched it at the same time Mula scratched her ears.

Trolls: **He's just a bit of a fixer upper, He has a few bugs.**

Jason, "No I don't"

Trolls: **His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs!**

The trolls in columns hugged Jason, Hannah smiled warmly at the scene.

Erica and Anna: "Awwwww..."

Jason: "Quiet!"

Then the trolls used large ropes to wrap up Jason and Hannah, moving them closer together.

Trolls: **So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do!**

**The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!**

Jason burnt the ropes, "Enough!" he yelled, " She is engaged to someone else, ok!"

The trolls blinked simultaneously and they all huddled together in a circle.

Troll: **So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,**

Troll: **That's a minor thing.**

Troll: **Her quote engagement is a flex arrangement.**

Troll child: **And by the way, I don't see no ring!**

The trolls began to but a grass crown on Jason's head and a cape around his shoulders, by force.

Trolls: **So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brains a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!**

Jason groaned and put his head in his hands. Some female trolls put a green grass cape around Hannah. The others are standing next to Hannah. One troll try's to remove her hood to do her hair, Hannah forces the hood back down before anyone could get a glimpse of her hair. Jason's mom walked over and started singing.

Jason's mom: **We're not saying you can change him, 'cause people do really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, ir stressed.**

As she sang these melancholy words, Hannah started thinking about her brother, she felt guilty for every thing that happened.

Jason's mom threw some petals in the air.

**But, throw a little love their way!**

Jason finally stands up at full height, in a long grass cape and crown.

Trolls: **Throw a little love their way!**

Hannah turns around, Jason gulps. She's looked more beautiful than he has ever seen her. Hannah giggled and pointed at the weird crown the trolls had put on Jason.

Trolls: **Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about!**

**Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, But when push cones to shove!**

The trolls toss Ogla's head around before landing back on her body.

Ogla: **The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is-**

Trolls: **True! True! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love, love, Love! (True love!)**

The trolls dug a humongous hole in the ground, and created an arch out of rocks, dirt, flowers, and mushrooms over the hole. They pick Hannah and Jason up and throw them in the hole.

Trolls: **True...**

Troll minister, " Do you, Hannah take Jason to be your trollfully wedded-"

Hannah, "Wait? What!"

Troll minister, "You're getting married."

Erica and Elsa, "Hu?!"

Anna and Kristoff, "Hahaha..."

Trolls: **Love!**

"Ah!" Hannah screamed out clutching her chest, as she fell to her knees.

"Hannah!" Jason said as he held her up. The others rushed to Hannah's side. Erica began looking over her sister, "Hannah what's wrong?!"

Jason removed Hannah's hood revealing that the white in her hair had grown. The others gasp in horror.

"She's cold as ice!" Jason says worried.

The trolls began to clear a path as a large boulder passed through. It was the Grand troll and he had a serious look on his face. He took Hannah's hand and examined her.

"Hannah, listen to me. Your life is in grave danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your brother."

The others couldn't believe it. Hannah's heart is frozen and she didn't tell them. "If not removed then to ice shall you freeze."

Hannah was in shock, "What? No!"

"But, you can fix this?" Jason asked the Grand troll.

"I'm sorry Jason I cannot, if it was her head it would be easy. But, only true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"True love?" Hannah asked confused: what did the troll mean?

"A true love's kiss, perhaps." a troll said before she kisses her husband the other trolls did it to.

Hannah cried out more of her hair turned white. Everyone looked frightened and unsure what to do. Hannah only had hours left judging by her hair. Luckly Jason had the answer: " Gregory."

"Hannah, we need to get you to Gregory." he repeated.

"Gregory, ok." she said weakly.

Jason and Kristoff helped her out of the hole and Anna helped her walk. Jason put her on Mula's back. Jason took the lead while Hannah sat between him and Erica.

"Wait a minute!" Elsa stopped them, "We only have on cat-deer, how are we-"

A large polar bear-dog ran out into the meadow. Anna screams and jumps into Kristoff's arms, Elsa getS in a ready position ready to fight.

The polar bear-dog did something they didn't expect: sit and wag it's tail.

Elsa raises an eyebrow in confusion, "What the?"

Erica recognizes the polar bear-dog from the ice palace. "Naga? Is that you?" The polar bear-dog shakes it head in agreement.

"What is she doing out- wait didn't matter you guys have ride." Erica says.

Anna approaches the polar bear-dog , putting one hand out slowly to pet it. Naga instead licks her face.

"Ok, you've introduced yourself hurry up!" Jason yells.

Anna pouts and jumps on Naga's back followed by Elsa and Kristoff. With a he-ah they were off.

"Lets get you to Gregory so you can kiss him!" Jason yells.

"Lets go kiss Gregory!" Ogla yells, "Who is Gregory anyway?"


	15. Lies and Treason

Gregory couldn't believe his eyes: There on the high mountain top, stood up a high palace made of ice. He, several of the White Lotus guards, the Avatar's uncle and aunt, some volunteers, and two of Lady Mai's men, had joined him to find the Arendelle Royals, Hannah, Erica, and Avatar Jacob.

Tonraq and Senna couldn't believe what they were seeing, their nephew, who they treated like their own son, created a beautiful palace out of ice. They smile at the water tribe symbols in the detail of ice stairs and the palace. At least he still embraced his culture.

Gregory gets off his bird-horse and turns to everyone, "We are here to find the royals, Hannah and her sister." he tells the, "Be on guard, and no harm is to come to Avatar Jacob. Do you understand?"

"And if any of you try to harm him, you have to go through me, understand?!" Senna adds

The volunteers shake their head agreeing with her, they did not want make this woman angry with them. Lady Mai's guards rolled their eyes in response to Senna's empty threat.

Gregory, with sword in hand, approached the staircase that led to the palace doors. But before his foot could make contact, a large amount of snow lifted from the ground, taking shape into a humongous snow monster!

The White Lotus guards, who are waterbenders, try to take the monster out with one fluid strike all together. No effect, what were they suppose to do now? This thing could throw them off the mountain top!

"Your bending won't work! It's too strong, use your weapons!" Gregory yells, "Tonraq and Senna, stay out of this!"

Tonraq and Senna hid behind a rock while the others try to take the monster out. The guards tried to use the crossbows instead of bending. But, the monster swung it's massive arms and slapped them away.

Lady Mai's guards are thrown up against a snowy rock. Then one of them saw the palace doors close and caught a glimpse of Jacob fleeing. This was their chance, while the others are preoccupied.

"The Avatar!" he yells.

They pick up their crossbows and rushed to staircase while the others fought the monster. Gregory is thrown on the ground and saw them rush to the palace. Apparently Senna saw them too, "Oh no they don't!" she yells in furry as she runs after them dodging the monsters attacks. This woman is a crazy aunt.

"Senna, wait!" Tonraq yells at her helplessly.

Jacob could hear them approaching. In a hurried panic he runs up the stairs.

The guards busted through the ice doors and they rushed inside.

One of them looked up and saw Jacob running up the second flight of stairs. He was trying to escape.

"He's up there! Come on!"

They chased the Avatar all the way up to the top room. They final had him cornered.

"We have him!"

Jacob turns around swiftly, Facing the men who are pointing crossbows at him. There was no where else to run.

"No, please!" he begs as he raises his hands in surrender. He didn't to hurt them, regardless that they were trying to hurt him. The guard without thinking or regret, shot an arrow at him.

Jacob instinctively shielded himself with his arms, preparing for pain. He breathed heavily as he opened his eyes and he gasped from shock. The arrow did not hit him, it was shot threw an icicle that rose from the floor.

The guard pointed his crossbow at him again ready to fire. They kept firing arrows at him repeatedly, while Jacob used his ice magic to block them and the guards.

"Leave me alone!" Jacob cried out in fear as he unleashed an ice blast.

"Look out!" The guard yelled as they dodged the Avatar's attack.

Jacob never thought he would be using his ice powers to defend himself, but he had no choice at the moment. While Jacob focused on one of the guards, the second one was about to shoot from behind. Untill a woman yelling in rage tackled him.

It was Senna, "Stay away from him!" she yelled in pure rage.

The guard simply elbowed Senna in the face. She cried out in pain, then the guard hit her with his crossbow rendering her unconscious.

Jacob gasped as he saw his aunt land on the floor. His aunt was alive, but unconscious, a large red mark was left on her face, where the guard hit her. Jacob was no longer afraid, he is now enraged. It was on thing attacking him, but his aunt?!

"You'll all pay for that!"

The Avatar ferociously unleashed a powerful blast of ice at them without fearing for their safety. The tried to kill his aunt...now he will return the favor.

Gregory saw that the snow monster was about throw his massive arms again. He rolled away in time, and he cuts off the beast's right leg. It roared in fury as Gregory stated running up the stairs.

"Come on!" he yells. Tonraq and the guards ran towards the staircase. Gregory was halfway up, but the snow monster slammed it's arm at the stairs. Gregory fell, but managed to grab on the stairs railing. The monster however fell down the chasm roaring in rage. Gregory sighs in relief. Tonraq and some of the guards pull him up, back to safety.

Jacob had moved near his aunt's unconscious body to protect her from the arrows being fired. He is in a ready stance, ready for their next attack. He saw one of the guards getting ready to fire, he quickly unleashed an ice blast creating sharp icicles that trapped the guard against the wall. One of the icicles was closing in on his neck.

The other guard was about to fire at him, but Jacob quickly zaps the weapon out of his hand making the guard tun for it. Jacob waved his hand and created two ice walls blocking the guards escape. The Avatar then created a small glacier and pushed it towards the guard, forcing him to back away to the closed balcony doors. The man try's to push the ice away, but Jacob was too strong and the ice doors broke, forcing the man out to the balcony.

"Avatar Jacob please, mercy!" the guard cries out seeing the long fall down bellow.

Senna beginning to come too, she shoots straight up and gasps. She is in a state of terror, there her nephew is about to kill two men, not showing them mercy at all. She had no clue what to do.

Gregory, Tonraq, and others finally reach the upstairs, the prince's eyes widened when he saw the Avatar was about to dispose Lady Mai's men.

"Tonraq!" yells as she rushes to her husbands side, Jacob didn't even turn around to face his uncle and aunt. He was to focused on destroying the guards.

"Avatar Jacob!" Gregory cried out.

Jacob turned around and looked at the prince, his expression mixed with furry and terror while Gregory looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Jacob's expression softened as he lowered his arms, the glacier stopped and the icicles at the guards throat minimized. Jacob looked at his aunt and uncle with sad eyes.

"Why are you here it's not-" he began sadly.

The guard saw his chance, while the Avatar is talking to his aunt and uncle, he brings one arm up, preparing to fire at Jacob. Senna notices this and screams in bloody murder. Gregory quickly ran towards the guard, grabbing the weapon and moved it upwards. The arrow was shot up and hit the ice ring that was holding the chandelier.

Jacob gasped as he witnessed the chandelier coming down straight towards him. He quickly runs out of the way in a hurried panic towards Senna and Tonraq, the chandelier made contact with the floor shattering. Causing Jacob the losses his balance and fall the the floor head first.

(~)

Jacob slowly opens his eyes, his vision was blurry at first, but clears quickly. He groans as he slowly sits up from the hard stone bed he was on. His eyes widen when he realizes that he's in a dungeon. He spots a window and runs towards it, hoping he can escape this prison. But, something tugs on his hands. He saw his hand are chained and locked in small cylinder metal containers. He got as close as he could to the window and saw Tyrilles is completely frozen. He created this winter, all these people are suffering because of his stupid mistakes.

"Oh no, spirits, what have I done?"

The door opens and Gregory walks in hugging himself for warmth. "Why did you bring me here?!" Jacob demanded immediately.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." the prince replied kindly.

"Were is my uncle and aunt!? Is my aunt Senna-"

"She is in the infirmary recovering, your uncle is with her."

Jacob sighed in relief. They were safe for now, but they are not completely safe. There is still one danger: him. No one would be safe if he remained here.

"I'm a danger to everyone here! Get my sisters, my friends!" Jacob pleaded.

"I'm sorry but they have not returned."

Jacob looked out the window. His sisters and friends were out there because of him. All those years of protecting the people he cared about failed. He's such an oblivious fool thinking that he could just run off and no one would come after him.

Gregory pleaded to Jacob, "Please, if you could just stop the winter, bring back the summer."

Jacob looked at the prince with sad eyes mixed with guilt and regret, "Don't you see? I can't!"

"You have to tell them to let me go!" Jacob begged.

"I'll do what I can." Gregory said before leaving. Once Gregory left frost began forming on the metal containers holding Jacob's hands. He hear someone talking behind him.

"(phew) I'd thought he'd never leave-"

Jacob turns around, his eyes and mouth widens as he takes in what is in front of him, a little snowman with a big carrot nose, waving his stick arms at him.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jacob, "What the-!"

* * *

Mula was running as fast as her legs could take her while the others rode on Naga's back. Hannah is leaning on Jason's back while Erica sat behind them holding her sister up and hugging her warming her up.

Naga and the others catch up to Mula's side, "How's she doing?!" Anna asked.

"She's getting worse!" Erica yelled back. Upon hearing those words Jason kicks Mula's side. "Faster, Mula! Faster! Come on girl!"

The cat deer sped up tremendously, Erica took off her jacket and wrapped it around Hannah.

"Don't worry sis, you'll get through this." she said with teary eyes.

Beside them Ogla is sliding like a polar penguin. She saw Tyrilles in the distance and gets more excited as she gets closer.

"Meet you guys at the compound!" she yells.

"Stay out of sight!" Elsa instructs with warning.

Ogla slides into some near by houses.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The group rode through the frozen town, no one is in the streets, all houses are covered in snow and sharp icicles. Finally they reach the compound gates. The White Lotus guards saw them approaching.

"It's the Avatar's sisters and The royals!"

Once they reached the main gate, Jason jumps off Mula and picks Hannah up in bridal style. The others got off Naga and followed them. Naga is following behind them. Hannah looked weakly at Jason.

"Are you g-gonna be-okay?" she asked shivering.

The firebender smiled sadly, "Don't worry about me."

The doors open, Katara and two female servants rush to Hannah.

"All of you are okay, thank the spirits." Katara says.

"You had us so worried."

"We need to get Hannah to Gregory immediately." Erica instructs them.

The servants quickly took Hannah inside, the others follow even Naga. Jason stayed behind as the gates close. He sighs in sadness and walks off. Mula whines at the gates and starts scratching on the door with her horns.

"Mula come on girl." Jason calls her.

The cat deer starts sulking and brings her head down in sadness as she follows Jason out of Tyrilles.

(~)

Gregory kept pacing back and forth in the compound room with a fireplace. This was a secret meeting without the White Lotus. Lady Mai and some off the officials from other lands are with him.

"I'm going back out there to find Hannah." Gregory said determined, "If any thing happens to her-"

"If any thing happens to her or any of her siblings, the White Lotus no longer has a purpose to stay here, your all Tyrilles has left." the Tyrilles official added.

The doors burst open as servants walk in with a freezing and shivering Hannah. Gregory rushes to her and holds her in his arms. Her skin is like ice and her hair is white as snow.

"Hannah, you're so cold!"

"G-Gregory you h-have to k-kiss me, now!"

"What?"

"Now!"

Katara led the others out of the room, "We should give them some privacy." she said as led the rest out. Gregory helps Hannah to the couch near the fireplace.

"What happened?! He asked, Hannah is shivering from head to toe.

"Jacob struck me with his ice powers!"

Gregory's eyes widened in horror, "No! You said he would never hurt you!"

"I was wrong he froze my heart (gasp) and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true loves kiss." Gregory's eyes widen in realization.

The prince caressed Hannah's face and leaned. Just one kiss and Hannah would be saved.

"Oh Hannah if there was someone out there who loved you."

Hannah's eyes widen at those cruel words. Gregory's voice began to sound sinister and evil.

"But, y-you said you did."

Gregory walked over to the curtains and closed them as he laughed wickedly, "Oh, Hannah you should gotten to know me better, asked more questions."

"What are you-"

"You don't even know my last name...Long."

"You mean as in C-Chin-"

Gregory smiled at her wickedly, "Yes, because of Avatar Kyoshi my family lost it's honor, I'm here to get it back by killing Jacob."

"What?!"

"The only problem was that I couldn't get close to him without getting caught by the White Lotus." Gregory chuckles, "But, you made it easy: You desperate for love that you we're going to marry me just like that. After we were married I could enact my revenge, but, then Jacob doomed himself."

Gregory takes the water jug and puts out the fire, dropping the temperature of the room greatly.

"What?! No please stop!" Hannah cried out as she falls off the sofa onto the floor.

"Looks like I don't need you any more. Once I dispose of your brother my family's honor will be restored." Gregory smiles at her cruelly.

Hannah grunted as she tried to get up. Her fiancé or who she thought loved her used her so he could kill her brother.

"You are no match for Jacob!" she says with rage. Gregory kneeled down and grabs Hannah's chin.

"No you are no match for Jacob." He walks out the door chuckling wickedly.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh I already have."

Gregory left then Hannah, as quickly as she could crawled to the door. It was locked. The poor waterbender kept banging on the door and wept. Her hair is now completely white and she was getting colder. What was she thinking?! Marrying a man she just met, how could she be such an obvious fool?!

Gregory similes wickedly on the other side of the door.

"Gregory?"

The prince gasped when he saw Erica, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff approached him. Once again he acted as the honored prince.

"Is my sister alright?" Erica asked with great concern.

"I'm sorry I did what I could." Gregory said with much fake sadness.

"No-no-no-no-no!" Erica began crying in despair. Her knees gave out from under her, she put her hands to her face as she wept.

Anna and Elsa moved down and hugged her as they began crying too. They had just gotten reacquainted with an old friend and now she was gone. Kristoff removed his hat as sign of honor to Hannah, then hugged the girls.

Hannah upon hear her friends voices begins banging her fist on the door and screams in bloody murder.

"Don't listen to him!"

The four shot their heads up looking at the door in confusion. Prince Gregory said Hannah was gone what was going on? Is he lying?

(Author's note: Yes the scum bag is lying guys.)

Erica, "Ha-Hannah?"

Gregory blocked the door, "Uhhh she's out of her mind! The Ice has gotten to her brain!"

"He's crazy!" Hannah cried out, "He's a descendent Chin Long! He's going to kill Jacob!"

The others eyes widen in horror, Gregory sighed in anger. Now the four knew his plan to dispatch the Avatar and regain his honor. Erica glared at the prince with pure rage, "W-Why you little!"

Anna and Kristoff cry out in rage,"He's just like Hans!"

Erica unleashed a powerful jolt of lighting at Gregory, but the prince simply dodges it doing back-flips and flips dodging Erica's every attack. He leaps behind Erica and stared doing jabs on her back, Erica falls to the floor paralyzed. Gregory is a Chi-blocker!

Elsa try's to unleash a powerful ice blast, but, Gregory is to fast for her. With a few jabs she falls to the floor. Kristoff and Anna charge at Gregory with their fists raised, he jabs their arms rendering them unless. They began flaying their arms trying to hit him. But, With one quick jab to their necks Anna and Kristoff are out like a light.

Gregory smiles wickedly as he dragged the four down the hall. Hannah keeps banging on the door, now no one would be in his way.

"Guys?!"

She used up the last of her energy to scream and bang on the door, Hannah curled up into a ball and begins to cry.

"Please...anyone?"

**The story is almost over! I've also watched the first five episodes of Korra, and this is what I have to say... KORRA NATION YOU HAVE A NEW FAN! I love The Legend of Korra now! I will be writing sequels about my OC's and the Frozen cast. Oh, and thank you guys for over 1,000 views.**


End file.
